


Au-delà des étoiles

by owlaholic68



Series: French Space AU [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Canon-Typical Violence, Class Issues, F/F, French Characters, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Spaceships, Steampunk
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Année 3012: L'équipage du vaisseau spatial "Chanceux" ont une mission: explorer l'espace lointain.Année 1786: La Révolution Française est arrêtée avant qu'il puisse commencer. Pour la prochaine 1226 ans, la monarchie est bien vivante en France, et puis dans le monde entier. Et puis dans la galaxie.Mais tout a un fin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beyond the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383171) by [owlaholic68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68)



C’est le premier jour sur  _ Chanceux _ , et Lynn déteste déjà le capitaine. Bien sur, il n’est pas  _ le capitaine _ . Elle se redresse, un main sur le dos du trône. Non, son  _ roi _ ne trouvera aucune faut chez elle ni aujourd’hui, ni aucun jour après son premier. 

“On est prêts à l’étoile XT-35?” Le roi demande au pilot. L’homme qui est assis sur son trône est détendu, son coude sur l’accoudoir. Il porte une longue cape rouge qui tombe en cascade sur son dos. 

“Oui, Votre Majesté,” le pilot répond. Sur le grand écran, on voit clairement une immense étoile rouge. 

“Bon, bien,” le roi donne un signe de son main. “On prendra des infos pour une heure, et puis on partira. Il y a une station autour de la nébuleuse Henri qui a besoin de notre aide. Une urgence médicale, ou quelque petit problème…”

Intérieurement, Lynn pense qu’une urgence médicale n’est pas un  _ petit  _ problème, mais elle ne dit rien. Déjà, l’attitude blasée du roi la fache. Il est le modèle du moral sur le vaisseau. Et avec un vaisseau si petit (quelques dizaines de personnes), Lynn devine que le moral est un peu...bas. 

“Vraiment, on ne fait pas grand-chose ici, Princesse,” le roi adresse à Lynn, “les étoiles, les nébuleuses, quelquefois on trouve une planète, mais dans cette zone d’espace, c’est un peu ennuyeux. Mais on a un jeu de cartes le jeudi, tu le trouvera amusant. Eh bien,” il lit quelque message sur une tablette, “notre médecin sollicite ta présence. On parlera plus tard des tâches que tu feras. Tu sais comment atteindre l’infirmerie, n’est-ce pas?”  

Lynn hoche la tete. “Oui, bien sur, Votre Majesté. J’ai étudié le schéma du  _ Chanceux _ .” Elle fait une petite révérence au roi, comme il faut avec son rang, et elle quitte le pont. 

* * *

Quand elle passe devant d’autres membres de l’équipage, elle leur donne un signe de la tête. Le personnel lui fait une grand révérence qui la fait rougir. Elle se cache derrière son éventail. Lynn n’est pas habitué à ce genre de formalité, ayant reçu son titre quelques mois avant. 

Contraire à la plupart de la noblesse, elle était née bourgeoise. Mais après avoir sauvé la vie de l’empereur de la Terre, il l'a donné le titre de “Princesse” et une place sur un vaisseau. Le  _ Chanceux  _ est un petit vaisseau spatial qui est chargé avec la mission d’explorer l’espace lointain. 

Cinq étages, avec tous les conforts de la vie: des logements somptueux, un réfectoire avec plusieurs chefs, un gymnase, un jardin, et plusieurs salons pour se divertir. On a aussi un clavecin électrique et des instruments pour un quatuor à cordes. Bien sur, quelques-unes de ses services n’est disponible que pour la noblesse du vaisseau, ce que Lynn trouve un peu pesant. Comment avoir une équipe unie si on garde strictement des coutumes du rang? Mais il n’est pas sa place à critiquer et changer des choses, donc elle essaye d’oublier la question pour le moment. Elle a d’autres soucis qu’il faut adresser. 

Elle arrive à l’infirmerie, une salle propre. Il y a une rangée des lits contre un mur, et plusieurs tables avec les outils et les machines diagnostics sur l’autre. Quand Lynn entre, elle ne voit personne, mais une femme sort d’un bureau. 

“Bonjour, Madame,” elle dit. “Vous êtes la nouvelle Princesse, n’est-ce pas? Bienvenue à bord notre vaisseau modeste.” 

Lynn admire sa coiffure. Cette femme est habillée toute en blanc, portant une robe beaucoup moins ample que celle de Lynn. Elle porte aussi un tablier avec plusieurs poches qui contiennent des instruments médicales. 

“Bonjour,” elle répond. “Monsieur m’a dit de venir ici pour une examination médicale, si je devine correctement.”

“Oui, viens avec moi,” la femme dit. “Je suis Madame la Duchesse Julie de Farkas. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Julie en privé,” elle dit avec une sourire. 

Lynn s’assit sur un lit d’examination. “D’accord, Julie. Et vous pouvez m’appeler Lynn. On n’a pas besoin de telle formalité entre nous.” 

Julie lui ordonne d’enlever la partie extérieure de sa crinoline. Lynn porte une robe opulente de son rang. Ses vêtements, malgré leur volume, sont très bien construits: le tissu est résistant à l’eau, au feu, et aux plusieurs types d'armements. De plus, sa crinoline peut détacher très facilement et elle est flexible et légère. Aujourd’hui, elle porte une robe rouge et noire. Elle porte aussi une écharpe noir qui dénote qu’elle fait partie de l’équipage. 

“Bon, est-ce que tout va bien chez vous?” Julie demande en pressant deux doigts sous le menton de Lynn, écoutant pour son pouls. 

“Oui, mais j’ai un peu du mal à m’habituer au rythme de l’espace,” Lynn avoue. Les doigts de Julie sont chauds et douces, et elle frissonne. Ses doigts suivent la courbe de son cou, glissant sous le décolleté de son robe pour un instant. Et puis Julie est encore toute professionnelle, notant quelques chiffres sur une tablette avec une plume d'aluminium. 

“Dites-moi si vous avez des problèmes à dormir après quelques jours,” elle dit. “Les inconforts d’une vie en espace devraient disparaître bientôt.” 

Julie examine son corps et sa respiration, et lui déclare en bonne santé. Mais Lynn pense qu’elle prend trop de temps à la toucher qu’il est  _ strictement  _ nécessaire. Son avant-bras, le peau derrière son genou, sa nuque. Finalement, son examination pas tout à fait médicale est fini. 

Quand elle rhabille, un message apparaît sur sa tablette personnelle. Il est dans l’écriture élégant du roi:  _ Il ne faut pas revenir au pont aujourd’hui. Prenez le temps de faire la connaissance des membres de l'équipage _ . _ Voici une liste des membres-clé _ s. Il y a une liste de cinq ou six personnes avec leurs titres et leurs emplacements dans le vaisseau. 

Lynn lit la liste: Julie, bien sur, et puis un ingénieur, un chef de la sécurité, un officier des communications et des langues, et un chef de divertissement. Lynn fronce des sourcils. “On n'a pas d’officier scientifique?” Elle demande à Julie. “Pour ce type de vaisseau, ça me parait bizarre.” 

“Oui, on en a un, du genre,” Julie répond. “C’est une affaire complexe. On a quelqu’un qui se charge de ces responsabilités, mais il n’est pas officier. Malheureusement, il n'a pas de titre. D’habitude, évidemment, cela ne causera aucun problème. Donnez-lui un titre bas, et cela suffit. Monsieur a le pouvoir de le faire, mais il ne le fait pas.” Elle soupire. “Il y a d’autres membres de l’équipage qui le mérite, mais Monsieur a des idées très démodées du sujet du rang.” 

Lynn hoche la tête. “Bien, je veux faire la connaissance de cet individu quand même. Où se trouve-t-il?” Julie lui indique comment aller au laboratoire, et Lynn lui dit au revoir. 

* * *

Mais avant qu’elle puisse atteindre la laboratoire, une explosion ébranle le vaisseau. Les klaxons commencent à beugler. Lynn est seule dans un couloir. 

“Attention: Attaque par les pirates. Ils essayent d’embarquer. Alerte Rouge.” 

Alerte Rouge: Cela signifie que ces pirates sont plus équipés que normal, et qu’ils ont la capacité de leur faire des dégâts. Lynn commence à marcher vers l’ascenseur central. Elle tire son sabre de son fourreau. Elle est une épée très élégante avec une poignée en argent, et la lame peut couper le métal ou même la peau des Grenuches féroces du système Sade. Une arme très utile. Lynn a aussi un pistolet, un nouveau type au laser. 

Le corridor est vide, mais quand Lynn pousse le bouton pour l’ascenseur, rien se passe. Il n’y aucun  _ dring _ , aucun lumière qui s'éclaire. Elle n'entend aucun bruit. Soit l’ascenseur est cassé par les pirates, soit on a désactivé pour les raisons de la sécurité. 

Bon, il existe des escaliers d’urgence. Et elle a bien étudié le schéma du vaisseau, il ne sera aucun problème pour atteindre le niveau du pont. 

Lynn s’accroupit et saisit la porte d’un conduit d’utilité. Elle rampe dans le conduit jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive à une intersection. Et puis elle releve sa jupe et commence à grimper une échelle. Et puis un autre conduit, une autre échelle. Finalement, elle est derrière la porte d’un conduit qui ouvre sur le couloir à côté du pont. 

On entend des bruits du combat: les cris, les sifflements du métal, la foulage. Lynn n’hésite pas de frapper la porte avec le pied et émerger dans le couloir. 

C’est le chaos. Il y a trois qui portent les uniformes de l’équipage de  _ Chanceux _ , dont deux restent debout. L’autre est assis sur le sol, dos contre un mur, le sang s’accumulent dans son ventre. Mais il est encore vivant. Les deux membres font face à Lynn, et il y a trois pirates qui ont le dos vers elle. 

Elle les prend par surprise, balançant son sabre. Avec un puissant cri, elle coupe deux de leurs têtes de leurs corps. L’autre pirate, si surpris par son attaque, est transi de peur. Elle regarde Lynn avec terreur quand les deux têtes tombent au sol. 

“Je l’ai!” Une femme de l’équipage crie, et une balle au laser atteint la tête du pirate, qui explose. 

“Bon travail,” Lynn dit, faisant une grimace quand quelque sang touche ses bottes. Elle n’aime pas tuer, mais dans ce cas, c’est pour défendre elle-même et son équipage. “On porte ton ami a l’infirmerie, venons.” Elle l’aide la jeune femme qui a tué le pirate à construire un brancard portable. 

“Je ne pense pas qu’on a eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance,” Lynn dit en route.

“Non,” la femme dit. Elle est très pâle avec des yeux vert pomme, et sous son chapeau, Lynn ne peut pas voir les cheveux. “Chevalier Christine, chef de la sécurité, enchanté. Et vous êtes la Princesse Lynn, n’est-ce pas?”  

“Oui,” Lynn dit quand elles arrivent à l’infirmerie et donnent le blessé à Julie. “J’ai  hâte de travailler avec toi.” 

Les klaxons finissent de hurler. 

“Bon travail, tout le monde. Revenez  à vos activités habituelles. Merci de votre attention.” 

Chevalier Christine rentre au bureau de la sécurité pour se charger diriger la nettoyage du vaisseau. 

Lynn se souvient de sa tâche actuelle. Faire la connaissance des officiers: pas si difficile, n’est-ce pas?


	2. Chapter 2

La laboratoire de l’étage cinq est petite, mise dans un coin. La pièce, quand Lynn y entre, est plein à craquer. Les livres, les instruments, les lentilles de tailles variées, et quelques centaines de tablettes et de plumes sur toute surface vide. 

Aussi, si Lynn n’avait pas vérifié la pancarte qui dit  _ Laboratoire numéro 4 _ , elle aurait pensé d’être dans un jardin. Il y a des lignes bien tenues des plantes: du cactus, des fleurs, même des petits arbres qui presque touchent le plafond. 

Il y en a trop d’objets pour voir une personne dans la pièce. Une personne pourrait-elle pénétrer dans la salle? 

“Bonjour?” Lynn dit, hésitante. A-t-elle l’endroit correct? “Monsieur Gannon?” 

“Oui, un moment s’il vous plaît,” quelqu’un répond. Après une minute, un homme grand et blond sort du désordre. Comme Madame Julie, il est tout habillé en blanc, sauf sa veste, qui est beige. Son gilet et ses culottes sont moins ornés que les vêtements de Julie, dénotant son rang inférieur. Il porte aussi des lunettes délicates qui ressemblent celles de Lynn, à travers elle peut voir ses yeux bleu mer. 

“Bonjour,” Lynn dit, “tu es Monsieur Gannon qui se charge des matières scientifiques, n’est-ce pas?” 

Il lui fait une révérence. “Oui, Madame la Princesse-”

“Oh, arrête ça,” Lynn soupire, “j’en ai assez de toute cette formalité. Et appelle-moi Lynn en privé, Madame Lynn si nécessaire.” Elle frotte sa tempe. “Dans un vaisseau si petit, cette division si stricte ne causera que des problèmes.” 

“J’aime bien que  _ quelqu’un  _ le comprend,” Monsieur Gannon dit. “Et si on laisse tomber des formalités, appelez-moi Arcade, s’il vous plaît. Monsieur Gannon est mon père.” 

Lynn sourit. “Julie m’a dit que tu es l’expert de toute chose scientifique ici, mais que tu n’es pas officier. Quel est ton rôle exactement?” 

Arcade trouve une chaise pour elle. Il s’assit sur une place vide sur la table. “Officiellement, je suis assistant médical de Julie. Vraiment, il n’y a personne sur  _ Chanceux  _ qui a les connaissances pour être l’officier scientifique. Sauf moi, bien sur.” 

“Mais Monsieur préfère avoir une équipe déficiente à te donner un rang plus commode, c’est ça le problème?” Lynn lui demande. “Ça ne me semble pas logique.” 

“Monsieur est un homme qui agit rarement dans une façon  _ logique _ ,” Arcade dit. “Heureusement, on a vous maintenant. Et il ne peut pas demander quelqu’un d’autre pour le vaisseau, parce que l’empereur lui dira qu’il a une solution plus simple chez lui: moi. Donc la position reste vide pour le moment.” 

Lynn réfléchit sur le problème. Elle n’est pas sure qu’elle puisse changer quelque chose comme cela si rapidement. Elle n’a pas assez de pouvoir sur le vaisseau pour essayer. Mais si elle a besoin d’information du genre scientifique, elle demandera à Arcade. Dans ses yeux, il  _ est  _ l’officier scientifique. 

“Eh bien, merci,” elle lui dit en se levant. “Mais il faut que je te quitte. Il faut que je parle au ingénieur.” 

Arcade donne un petit rire amusé. “Bonne chance. Mais un conseil: si vous devenez frustrée avec lui, trouvez Madame Veronica. Elle se trouve près des moteurs. Petite, des cheveux courts, un peu crasseuse. Elle est plus ou moins dans la même situation de moi.” 

“Merci pour les informations,” Lynn dit. Elle se demande à quoi ressemble l’ingénieur. 

* * *

Elle trouve la réponse quand elle s’assit pour le dîner. Le réfectoire est intime. A travers des fenêtres, on voit une petite étoile jaune qui rend la salle chaude. Le roi est assis en bout de table, Lynn à son droit. Son voisin est un homme qui porte les lunettes teintées. 

“Bonsoir,” elle dit. 

“Oui, bonsoir,” il lui répond. “T’es notre nouvelle personne, n’est-ce pas? Bien sur, je n’ai pas besoin de me présenter. Tout l’univers sait l’intelligence de Monsieur Fantastique, comte de Colorado!” 

Lynn lui donne une sourire forcée. “Oui, enchanté. Tu est l'ingénieur de ce vaisseau?” 

“Eh, bien sur, le meilleur de la galaxie,” Fantastique se vant. 

Elle hoche la tête, incertaine. “Donc, parle-moi des moteurs de ce vaisseau. On m’a dit qu’ils sont d’un nouveau type, capable de beaucoup de vitesse.” 

“Oui, les moteurs,” Fantastique dit, se tordant les mains, “les bons moteurs. Très vites. Très bruyant,  _ trop  _ bruyant, si on me demande. Et tout ce bruit, c’est bon. Ca signifie que les moteurs sont très bons.” 

Lynn prend un moment d’être abasourdie. Cet homme qui est chargé avec toutes les machines du vaisseau ne sait  _ rien  _ sur l'ingénierie? Tout d’un coup, elle comprend ce que Arcade lui avait dit. “Ah bon, on parlera de quelque chose d’autre. Il ne faut pas parler des affaires sérieuses à table.” 

Elle remarque que Julie est assise en face d’elle. Elle lui donne une sourire suppliante. C’est encore le premier jour, et Lynn n’est pas sure qu’elle peut supporter sa compagnie pour longtemps. 

On est servi avec les plats. La moitié des ingrédients sont cultivés dans le jardin botanique, et le reste est crée à partir des produits chimiques qu’on prend de l’espace et des planètes. Le résultat est un menu sans goût pour Lynn, qui est habituée aux plats plus épicés. 

Le mal du pays lui donne un pincement du coeur. Tout est nouveau, tout est loin ici. La Terre est une dizaine des années-lumières d’elle. 

“Pardonnez-moi,” elle dit en se levant du table. Elle se cache derrière son éventail. Elle veut quitter la salle si fortement qu’elle sort à travers la porte des serveurs. La cuisine qu’elle entre est animé, les chefs et les serveurs vont et viennent. 

Lynn trouve un mur calme. Elle s'évente. Il est facile d’être optimiste quand on est chez soi, mais dans une nouvelle situation comme celle-ci, avec peu d’amis et beaucoup d’étrangers? Elle espere qu’elle trouvera du bonheur ici, mais elle n’est pas très certaine. 

“Tu est perdu, ma petite fille?” Une vieille femme s’approche.

“Non, merci,” Lynn répond. Mais la femme n’est pas si facilement dupée. 

“Oh, dis à Mamie ton souci,” elle dit. “Tu est nouvelle ici, n’est-ce pas?” 

Lynn hoche la tête. Un chef les voit ensemble et dit: “Eh, Lily, arrête de l'embêter!” 

“Elle ne m’embête, je promise,” Lynn dit. Franchement, cet “Lily” est gentille, et elle n’a pas eu beaucoup de gentillesse aujourd’hui. “Lily, es-tu un cuisinier?” 

“Oh, non,” Lily dit. “Je ne suis qu’assistante. Mais si tu veux quelque chose de petite, je peux la faire pour toi, mon enfant.” 

Immédiatement, Lynn pense à sa chose favorite. “Est-ce qu’on a du thé? Je m’ennuie du vin.” 

“Oui, bien sur ma petite! Ici, on a beaucoup du thé. Quel type veux-tu? Ne sois pas timide.” 

Lynn choisit un thé vert, ajoutant quelques feuilles de menthe. Elle trouve un coin tranquille de la cuisine et elle parle avec Lily. Cette vieille femme est très intéressante, ayant voyagé partout dans la galaxie. Avec sa maladie mentale qui rend difficile pour elle de se souvenir des choses, elle a décidé de se joindre à l’équipage d’un vaisseau pour longtemps. 

“Merci beaucoup pour le thé,” Lynn dit, “mais c’est l’heure de se coucher. Ca ne t'embête pas si je te visite quelquefois?” 

“Oh, non, bien sur que non,” Lily répond. Elle donne à Lynn quelques bonbons, avec des promesses de lui donner plus un autre jour (“trop du sucre n’est pas bon pour mon enfant!” elle a dit).

Lynn rentre à sa chambre pour la nuit. Avec son grade, elle a une grande chambre avec un lit luxueux et un robo-coiffeur qui peut créer n’importe quelle coiffure dans la galaxie dans quelques minutes. 

Elle prend son temps à relaxer dans un bain. Elle ne peut en prendre un que deux fois par semaine, mais c’est un luxe qu’elle apprécie ce soir. Les autres jours, on a une douche sans l’eau, qui a l’avantage de ne pas dessécher ses cheveux. 

Avec l’eau chaud du bain, elle faillit s’endormir. C’était une longue journée, et elle en aura une autre demain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son nom en français est bien "Fantastique", n'est-ce pas? Si je me trompe, dis-moi (je travaille de mémoire avec quelques noms).
> 
> J'aime bien l'idée d'utiliser les tablettes comme Star Trek (ou aujourd'hui), mais avec des plumes. Ca donne une esthétique très belle.


	3. Chapter 3

“Vaisseau  _ Chanceux,  _ c’est Station Selmer de la nébuleuse Henri. Déclarez vos intentions s’il vous plaît.”

“Station Selmer, le  _ Chanceux  _ répond à votre message d’urgence médicale.” 

Une pause. “ _ Chanceux _ , on n’a pas d’urgence ici. Veuillez attendre un moment.” 

Lynn fronce les sourcils. Le vaisseau a évidemment reçu un message d’urgence de cette station. Lynn est debout à côté du trône sur le pont. Un de ses responsabilités est le contact avec d’autres personnes et d’autres vaisseaux. 

“ _ Chanceux,  _ approchez. Quelqu’un vous parlerez de la situation quand vous débarquez. Merci et bonne journée.” 

Lynn attend au sas de la station de l’espace lointain. Un officier lui explique la situation:

“On ne vous a rien envoyé,” l’officier dit. “Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez reçu un message d’urgence venant de nous, mais je vous assure que l’on n’a aucune trace de ce message. Vous êtes bienvenue de faire des réparations et des échanges nécessaires ici, mais on n’a pas besoin d’aide.” 

Après avoir discuté la situation avec le roi, le  _ Chanceux  _ reste pour un jour pour obtenir des matériaux nécessaires. 

Deux jours après leur départ de la station. Lynn est dans sa chambre pendant une pause. Il est quatorze heures et cinquante-huit minutes. Cinquante-neuf. Et puis il est quinze-

Une explosion secoue le vaisseau. Lynn failli tomber de sa chaise. Elle parle dans une broche affichée à sa robe. 

“Compte rendu, maintenant,” elle ordonne. Comme le roi est en pause maintenant, elle se charge de la situation.

“Je n’ai aucune idée ce qui s’est passé, Madame!” La voix de Fantastique répond. En arrière-plan, Lynn entend des bruits et des sifflements des machines. 

“Est-ce que quelqu’un est blessé?” Elle demande, déjà dans le couloir, courant vers les moteurs du vaisseau. 

“Euh, je ne sais pas, mais l’explosion a bien arrivée très près des moteurs.” 

La chambre de Lynn n’est pas loin des moteurs; elle arrive dans une minute. La salle immense est plein de chaos: un feu dans un coin, des panaches de fumée dans un autre. Mais sa première priorité est de trouver quelqu’un de blessé, s’il y en a, et le conduire jusqu'à l’infirmerie. 

Elle trouve une petite femme qui s'appuie contre un mur, toussant. 

“Ca va?” Lynn lui demande, mettant son main sur le bras de la femme. Il est mouillé de sang. “Hé, va à l'infirmerie.” 

“Non, c’est pas grave,” elle dit, “il faut que je reste pour réparer-” 

Elle s’évanouit. Lynn l’attrape et met un bras sous les genoux de la femme. Elle la porte à l’infirmerie. Dans le couloir, Lynn peut voir qu’il y a beaucoup de sang sur sa poitrine et son bras gauche. 

Quand elle arrive à l’infirmerie, Julie est déjà prete. “Ici,” elle désigne un lit. Lynn s’éloigne un peu pour lui laisser de l’espace pour travailler. D’autres membres de l’équipage arrivent, avec des blessures plus ou moins graves. Lynn aide les assistants médicales à les classer par la sévérité de leurs blessures. 

La porte ouvre et Chevalier Christine entre, dans un état de panique. “Où est-” 

“Là-bas,” Julie dit, indiquant la femme que Lynn a portée. Christine tient la main de la femme, lirant rapidement les indices de son état. 

“Veronica,” elle murmure, si bas que Lynn n’est pas certaine d’avoir entendu. Elle fond en larmes, couvrant son visage avec ses mains. Lynn l’approche et met un bras autour de ses épaules. Un officier en larmes n’est pas bon pour le moral du vaisseau. Avec douceur, elle la conduit dans le bureau de Julie. 

“Ses blessures ne sont pas graves,” Lynn dit quand elles sont seules. Le bureau est simple mais accueillant, avec des chaises confortables. “Julie dit qu’elle récupérera bientôt.” 

Christine sort un mouchoir de sa poche et essuie ses joues. “Merci. Je sais, mais j’ai eu tellement peur quand j’ai entendu l’explosion…” Son visage est plus pâle que normal, et ses mains tremblent légèrement. 

“Tu l’aimes,” Lynn réalise. En regardant cette femme, c’est clair. Christine fait oui de la tête. Mais Lynn se souvient de ce que Arcade lui a insinué: que Veronica n’est pas noble. Mais Christine l’est. “Je ne dis rien à personne,” elle promet en hâte. Ces types de relations ne sont pas généralement acceptés. 

“Merci,” Christine dit tristement. Elle met une main sur le bras de Lynn, juste au-dessus de son coude. “C’est une rumeur assez courante, mais j’apprécie votre prudence. Je-” 

Si  _ Chanceux  _ avait un coeur chaud, si le vaisseau était un être vivant, c’est comme ce coeur refroidit, un main glacée le serrant et écrasant tout bout de vie. Le bruit constant des moteurs arrête, et il ne reste qu’un silence lourd. L'électricité se coupe soudainement. Et puis les générateurs d’urgence s’activent, et la salle est baignée de lumière faible rouge. 

Lynn prend conscience que le vaisseau ne bouge plus. Elle rentre à la salle principale de l’infirmerie, suivi par Christine. 

Sur le lit, Veronica commence à se réveiller. Comme Arcade l’a décrit, elle est petite avec des cheveux bruns courts dans une style très démodée. Ses cheveux sont protégés par un foulard de travers. Elle porte le pantalon d’un homme mais le chemisier d’une femme. Le chemisier est couverte de sang. 

“Qu’est qui se passe? Pourquoi on ne bouge pas?” Elle demande. Cette question est une preuve irréfutable pour Lynn qu’elle connait le vaisseau comme expert: Veronica connait le pouls de  _ Chanceux  _ comme le sien. 

Christine va à son chevet. “Il y a eu une explosion dans les moteurs.” 

Déjà, Veronica se lève du lit, faisant une grimace. Christine l’abaisse avec une main douce. 

“Mais il faut réparer les moteurs!” Elle proteste. “Tu sais bien qu’il n’y a personne que moi qui peut diriger les autres. Il faut que j’y rentre!”

Julie vient. “Tu es encore blessé. Tu as de la chance, Veronica: si ta blessure était un peu plus au gauche, et tu serais mort. Il faut que tu relaxes pour une journée, au moins.” 

“Mais-” 

Lynn l’interrompt. “Peut-être on ferait une compromise. Veronica fait des réparations, mais je l’aide avec le travail ardu. Si sa condition devient pire, j'insisterai qu’elle se repose.” Elle parle à Julie, croisant son regard avec des yeux assurés. 

“D’accord,” Julie dit. “Voici quelque chose pour soulager la douleur si nécessaire.” 

“Merci,” Veronica lui dit. “Je serai prudente, je vous promis.” 

* * *

“Dans ce conduit, Madame,” Veronica dit. Elles sont dans les conduits derrière les moteurs. Après avoir parlé avec d’autres mécaniciens et d’autres membres de l’équipage technique, Veronica et Lynn a décidé de trouver la racine de le problème. 

“Il ne faut pas m'appeler ‘Madame’,” Lynn dit pour la troisième fois. “Je te jure, ‘Lynn’ est acceptable.” 

Veronica enlève un panneau brulé. “Mais il me semble indécent. Je veux dire, Christine est moi c’est une chose, mais vous êtes quelqu’un de très...différente. Je ne sais pas.” Elle hausse les épaules. “Oh,” elle dit d’une voix haletante, regardant sous le panneau. 

Sous le panneau se trouve les circuits principals des moteurs. Ou, on trouve  _ normalement  _ des circuits. Mais il n’y a rien qui reste sous ce panneau. Il y a un tas de cendres au fond.

“Qu’est-ce que pourrait créer telle destruction?” Lynn demande. 

Veronica pense. Son dos est contre le mur du conduit, sa tête presque touche le plafond. “Je ne suis pas certaine, mais rien de naturel. Non, j’ai une hypothèse: c’est le sabotage.” 

“Le sabotage?” Lynn frissionne. “Mais par qui? Et pourquoi? Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu’un aujourd’hui, quelqu’un suspect qui pourrait l’avoir fait?” 

“Non, je n’ai vu personne,” Veronica dit. “A quinze heures, je me suis entrée ce conduit pour faire l’inspection hebdomadaire. D’habitude, j’étais déjà installé ici,” elle indique où elles sont assises, “mais aujourd’hui, j’ai oublié quelques-uns de mes outils, et j’étais un peu en retard.” 

Lynn pense que Veronica avait bien de la chance. “On ne dit rien de sabotage,” elle ordonne. “Laisse-moi enquêter discrètement sur cette affaire. Si quelqu’un nous demande, on dirait que c’était un accident. Allons, mettons-nous à travail. Il faut réparer le vaisseau, et vite.” 

* * *

A vingt heures exact, la broche de Lynn s’allume: quelqu’un veut lui parler. Elle fait une signe de la tête à Veronica de continuer leur travail, et puis elle s'éloigne un peu dans le conduit. 

“Bonjour,” elle dit. 

“ _ Bonsoir _ , Madame Lynn,” le roi dit. “Où es-tu? C’est l’heure de dîner.” 

Elle vérifie l’heure. “Je suis très désolée, Sire, mais je travaille sur les moteurs actuellement.” Sa ventre gargouille. “Si quelqu’un peut m’apporter un plat couvert, je serais reconnaissante.” 

Lynn peut entendre le regard noir du roi. “Il est  _ très  _ important que tu assistes au dîner.” 

C’est un ordre, bien déguisé comme une requête. Lynn évalue les retombées de refuser le roi. “Je suis vraiment désolée, Votre Majesté, mais il est aussi important que le vaisseau continue à fonctionner. On ne peut pas vivre sans l'électricité pour longtemps.” 

Il grince ses dents distinctement. “Compris. Revenez au travail. Je t’envoie un plat.” Il coupe la communication. 

Dix minutes plus tard, on frappe à la porte du conduit. Lynn l’ouvre et elle voit un visage gentil et familier. 

“Ah, Lily, merci beaucoup,” elle dit. La vieille femme de la cuisine la donne deux plats couverts. 

“On m’a dit que ma petite n’a pas mangé son dîner,” Lily dit. “Mais on m’a dit aussi que tu travailles dur. Donc ta mamie t’a apporté un plat plein de nuriments. Mange bien, mon enfant. Et j’ai apporté un plat pour ton amie aussi.” 

Lynn se demande comment Lily savait qu’elle est avec Veronica. Elle fait un câlin à la vieille femme avant de rentrer dans le conduit, les deux plats dans ses mains. 

Elles font une pause pour manger. Le conduit est si petit que Lynn a laissé sa crinoline près de la porte. Elles ont une lampe qui illumine l’espace. Elles sont assis coude à coude. Lynn ouvre les deux plats et on sent une odeur savoureuse, d’un plat de riz et les légumes. Mis sous une serviette est une note. 

Elle le lit en mangeant. “Lynn, j’ai demandé à Lily d’apporter quelque chose pour Veronica aussi. J'espère que votre travail va bien. Soyez prudents! Votre chère amie, Julie.” 

“C’est gentil,” Veronica remarque. “Madame Julie est une femme fiable.” 

Elles mangent en silence pour quelques minutes. Et puis Lynn, piquée par la curiosité, ne peut pas s'empêcher de la demander une question.

“Comment est-ce que tu connais beaucoup de l'ingénierie? Les écoles si spécialisés sont très chers.” 

Veronica semble perdu dans ses pensées pour un instant, et puis elle retourne. “J’avais un mentor qui m’a appris beaucoup sur la technique. Un ami de mes parents. Il a payé pour mon éducation et m’a aidé à trouver un poste sur un vaisseau. Je suis très reconnaissante de sa générosité.” Elle tourne à Lynn. “Et vous? Comment est une noble comme vous si détendue?” 

“Oh, je suis née bourgeoise,” Lynn répond. “Et je n’avais pas beaucoup d’opportunités. Donc, je me suis engagée dans l’armée. Mais mes parents avaient toujours des grands espoirs pour moi, donc j’ai reçu quelque éducation des moeurs de noblesse.”

Le conduit devient un peu chaud, et Lynn sort son éventail pour se refroidir. Du coin de l’oeil, elle voit Veronica, qui la regarde avec une expression illisible. Et puis la femme secoue sa tête en posant son plat vide sur le sol. 

“Allons, rentrons-nous au travail. On est presque là maintenant,” Veronica dit. “On a de la chance qu’on a obtenu beaucoup des pièces nécessaires à la station Selmer.”

“Attends un moment,” Lynn dit. C’est comme un rayon de lumière l’éboulit. “Et si ce n’est pas de la chance? Peut-être ce n’est pas une coïncidence.” 

Veronica fronce les sourcils. “Qu’est-ce que vous pensez?” 

“On reçoit un message d’urgence de la Station Selmer, un faux message. On arrive et puis on reste pour un jour. La Station n’est pas dans notre route normale, mais si on fabrique un faux message, on peut y aller pour recevoir des pièces pour réparer les moteurs.” Elle frotte ses yeux. “La même personne qui a fabriqué le message a fait le sabotage. Et dans le cas qu’on n’arrive pas à réparer les moteurs, on n’est pas loin de la station. Mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille?” Elle soupire. “Je ne sais pas.” 

“Moi non plus,” Veronica dit. “Mais quelqu’un a dû donner au roi une liste des pièces nécessaires. Peut-être vous pouvez commencer par cette piste.” 

Lynn hoche la tête. “Oui. Bonne idée. Mais maintenant, on a un travail à terminer. J’enquêterai plus tard.”


	4. Chapter 4

Finalement, le travail est fini. Veronica appuie sur un interrupteur, et les moteurs commence avec un grondement. Après une nuit du sommeil et un petit déjeuner copieux, Lynn fait son compte rendu de la situation. 

Elle ne mentionne ni l’idée du sabotage ni la coïncidence étrange d’avoir reçu des pièces de la Station Selmer. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle veut agir discrètement sur cette affaire. 

A quinze heures, pendant sa pause, Lynn reçoit un message sur son tablette. L’écriture est de Julie, élégante. 

> Voulez-vous m’accompagner pour une promenade dans le jardin botanique dans dix minutes?

Avant qu’elle puisse trop réfléchir, Lynn répond. 

> Oui, avec plaisir.

Le jardin botanique prend presque un étage complet du vaisseau. Il est divisé en plusieurs parties: les légumes, les fruits, les céréales, les fleurs, et les plantes expérimentales. Tout est arrangé dans une manière organisée et chic. 

“Bon travail avec les moteurs,” Julie dit. Elles marchent entre les parterres des fleurs, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Le blanc de son robe faire penser Lynn à un lis caché dans le taillis rugueux. “Tu es une femme de plusieurs talents, Lynn.” 

Le façon dont elle dit son nom la fait rougir, et elle cache ses joues foncées avec son éventail. “Merci. Mais Veronica a fait la moitié du travail, je n’ai fait que l’aider.” 

Julie rit. “Mais tu es trop modeste. Tu as un bon coeur, Lynn. J’apprécie ta compassion et ton empressement pour aider.” 

S’il y a une chose qu’elle Lynn aime de Julie dès le départ, c’est sa franchise. Il y a si peu de noblesse qui ne déguise pas leurs mots avec la flatterie ou les mensonges. “Tu es trop gentille, Julie. Mais on a assez parlé de moi. Dis-moi un peu sur toi, Julie.” Elle s’approche l’autre femme un peu, souriant avec flirtation. “C’est ce qui m’interresse de plus.”

“Si tu insistes,” Julie dit avec une sourire. Elles sont assises sur un banc. Le parfum doux des fleurs les encircle. “Ma famille m’a poussé de se marier et devenir un membre de la Cour. Mais je les ai désobéi en s'inscrivant aux études médicales.” Elle soupire. “Je voulais aider les gens. C’est mon rêve.” 

Un coeur si noble, Lynn pense. Leur conversation tourne vers les sujets plus légères: les sciences, leurs intérêts communs, le bavardage sur les autres membres de l’équipage. Lynn apprend que Julie ne dit rien de mal sur personne. Quand Lynn mentionne Fantastique, Julie ne fait que grimacer et changer le sujet. 

Le vaisseau a une horloge qui sonne l’heure. Lynn est étonnée qu’elles sont passées une heure entière ensemble. 

“Il faut retourner au travail,” elle dit. “J'espère qu’on pourrait faire ce genre des choses encore une fois, Julie. C’était un après-midi bien passé.” 

“Alors,  à bientôt,” Julie dit avec une sourire. Sa main est sur celle de Lynn. “Envoie-moi un message si tu veux faire quelque chose avec moi. Une promenade, un jeu de cartes, ou même du th é. Si je le fais avec toi, ce sera certainement amusant.” 

Et avec un clin d’oeil, elle parte. 

* * *

Lynn est seule dans le gymnase de  _ Chanceux _ . Elle a son sabre en main, s’entraînant contre des ennemies holographiques. Après quelques minutes, elle se rend compte qu’on l’observe. Elle finit son combat et elle tourne. 

“Bonjour, Madame,” Christine dit. Elle est équipé comme Lynn, avec des vêtements sportifs et un fleuret dans sa main. “Je ne veux pas vous déranger.”

Lynn essuie son visage avec un mouchoir. “Non, tu ne me déranges pas.” Elle indique le fleuret. “Tu fais de l’escrime?” 

“Oui, je l’ai appris depuis longtemps,” Christine repond. “Vous voulez s’entraîner avec moi? On m’a dit que vous êtes formée à l’escrime.” 

“C’est exact,” Lynn dit en allant chercher un autre fleuret. “Allons, en garde!” 

Elles s’entraînent ensemble pendant presque une heure. Christine est petite et vite, et quelquefois Lynn a du mal à suivre ses mouvements. Mais ce que Lynn manque d’agilité, elle se rattrappe de la perception. Quand elles sont finies, Christine a gagné deux tours, et Lynn a gagné le même nombre. 

“Bien joué,” Christine dit en souriant. “C’est bon de savoir que  _ quelqu’un  _ n’aura pas besoin d’un garde pour des missions hors vaisseau.” 

“Et toi aussi, c’est bon de savoir que tu es bon chef de sécurité,” Lynn répond. “Je ne craindra jamais pour ma vie quand j’ai toi, Christine.” 

Christine met un bras autour de ses épaules. Son corps est chaud, l’exercice donnant un peu de rougeur à ses joues. “Allons, c’est presque l’heure de dîner.” 

“D’accord,” Lynn dit. “On voudrait avoir une nouvelle partie plus tard, peut-être demain?” 

Elle rit. “Bien sur, et cette fois-là, je te vaincra, entendu?”

* * *

_ Chanceux  _ est équipé avec plusieurs salons. Un d’eux contient des instruments de musique: un clavecin électronique, des instruments à cordes, et des bois. Lynn passe le salon et elle entend de la musique. Un violon doux. Curieuse, elle jette un coup d’oeil dans la salle. 

Elle est étonnée de voir Veronica seule dans le salon. Elle est debout avec un violon dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, une expression de contentement sur son visage. Silencieusement, Lynn entre et ferme la porte derrière elle. 

Quand Veronica finit sa chanson, Lynn applaudit. Veronica est étonnée, cachant le violon derrière son dos. 

“Madame!” Elle s’exclame. 

“Du calme,  _ Veronica _ ,” Lynn dit, soulignant l’informalité d’utilisation des prénoms. “Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du violon. C’est très impressionnant.” 

Veronica relaxe un peu. “Merci, Lynn. Mais je ne suis que débutante.” 

Lynn s’assit sur le banc du clavecin. “Mais tu joues déjà bien.” 

“Vous jouez aussi?” Veronica demande, ses joues rouges. “Oh, jouez quelque-chose, s’il vous plaît.” 

“D’accord, mais je manque de practice,” Lynn la prévient. Elle choisit une chanson facile, une collection des variations sur une mélodie simple. Pendant la troisième variation, elle a une idée. “Joue la mélodie de base avec moi,” elle suggère à Veronica.

Veronica commence à jouer la série des notes avec son violon. Elle fait quelques erreurs d’abord, mais quand Lynn arrive à la sixième variation, sa musique coule dans une manière plaisante. Vers le fin du morceau, elle ajoute même des fioritures improvisées avec plus de confiance. 

Quand la chanson est fini, il y a un moment de silence. Lynn et Veronica se regardent, ses yeux pleins d'amitié et d’admiration. Une pensée passe entre elles, une idée fugace qui s’envole dès qu’elles la pensent. 

“Alors, on pourrait pratiquer ensemble encore une fois?” Lynn propose. “Cela m’a fait du plaisir.” 

“Oui,” Veronica dit en mettant son violon dans son étui. “J’ai eu une idée d’écrire une chanson pour Christine, vous savez, pour son anniversaire, mais je serais sensible à votre aide.” 

“Bien sûr,” Lynn répond. Elle ne fait pas attention au mouvement de son coeur quand Veronica mentionne Christine. C’est à la fois un sentiment d’envie et de la jalousie. Elle essaye ne pas y penser. “La prochaine semaine pendant le matin, peut-être?” 

Elles décident une heure pour se retrouver. Lynn retourne à ses responsabilités, le souvenir de la chanson de Veronica restant dans ses pensées. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson que Lynn joue est "Douze variations sur 'Ah, je vous dirai-je, Maman' de Mozart. C'est une chanson que j'aime jouer, et elle a une mélodie assez simple. Vous pouvez écoutez la chanson [ici.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyhxeo6zLAM)
> 
> J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire!


	5. Chapter 5

La planète C-18, aussi connu sous le nom de “Pan”, est une planète loin de la Terre. Une sonde spatiale l’a découverte, indiquant qu’il y a des formes de vie intelligentes sur la surface. Elle indiquait aussi que presque toute la surface de la planète est verte. 

_ Chanceux  _ a donc la mission de contacter les habitants de Pan et d’effectuer les tests scientifiques afin de trouver les nouvelles types de vie. Et si possible, le vaisseau devrait créer un traité préliminaire avec les habitants pour le commerce et l’échange des informations. 

C’est la première mission hors-vaisseau pour Lynn, et elle est un peu nerveuse. Elle vérifie son équipement avant d’entrer la navette qui transportera l’équipe à la surface. Elle a son sabre et une pochette brodée qui contient des matériaux médicales, en cas d’urgence. Comme Julie ne vient pas avec eux, elle s’en charge. 

Leur équipe est bien choisie pour la situation. D’abord, le roi dirige la mission lui-même. Il a un garde de corps personnel, un homme stoïque. 

“Monsieur Boone,” Christine l’adresse, lui donnant un signe de tête. Christine les accompagne pour garder les autres membres de l’équipage: Lynn, Arcade, et une femme avec des cheveux rouges qui s’appelle Madame Reyes, l’officier des communications. Reyes conduit aussi la navette.

Lynn entre dans la navette et fait une révérence au roi. Elle choisit une place vers l'arrière de la navette. Elle donne un signe de tête à Arcade, qui semble un peu stressé. Lynn a du se disputer avec le roi pour laisser l’homme venir avec eux, mais avec l’argument qu’on a besoin de quelqu’un doué dans les sciences, il a soupiré et a donné son accord. 

La navette commence sa descente vers la surface. Une semaine après les événements chaotiques de la perte de l'électricité du vaisseau, Lynn est plus assurée dans sa position et son influence sur le vaisseau. Mais elle est un peu fâchée qu’elle n’a pas trouvé le coupable du sabotage. Elle n’a pas eu le temps pour enquêter plus sérieusement, mais elle est certain qu’elle résoudra le problème. 

La planète Pan est verdoyante. La navette atterrit dans une clairière vide. Quand Lynn débarque, elle remarque que la pelouse est épaisse et douce. Il y a beaucoup de grands fleurs sous les larges arbres. 

“Monsieur Gannon, pourquoi la flore est-elle si forte ici?” Elle demande. 

Arcade sort des instruments scientifiques, fronçant des sourcils. “Je ne suis pas certain, Madame. D’abord, je croyait que l’air avait quelque chose de spécial, mais maintenant, je ne trouve rien qui pourrait créer telle pousse, sauf peut-être-” 

Le roi soupire. “Est-ce que l’on pourrait continuer à trouver les habitants? On aura le temps pour de la science  _ si intéressante _ plus tard.” Il commence à marcher dans le forêt qui les encercle, Boone le suivant de très près. 

Christine donne à Lynn une sourire, mais c’est plutôt une grimace. Elle donne un tape faible à  Arcade. Reyes, l’officier des communications, se presse pour les rattrappe, Christine la suivant. 

“Donne-moi des informations plus tard,” Lynn dit à Arcade. “Une de nos missions est d’étudier la flore, même si Monsieur l’oublie.” 

“D’accord,” il répond. “J’ai l’habitude d’envoyer mes comptes rendus directement aux cuisines ou aux biologistes. Mais je vous enverrai une copie.” 

Ils marchent pendant environ trente minutes sans découvrir aucune chose intéressante. Arcade note plusieurs plantes qui peuvent être mangées, et Lynn lui ordonne d’envoyer la liste aux cuisiniers. Si loin dans l’espace lointain, il est toujours une bonne idée de réapprovisionner leur stock d’alimentation si possible. 

Finalement, on arrive à un bâtiment qui a l’air d’un temple. Il est grand mais simple, construit avec des pierres non astiqués, comme on les a placés dans une manière très précis pour édifier la structure. Tous les murs sont couverts des plantes grimpantes, et les petites fleurs sont glissés entre les pierres. 

Quand on approche le bâtiment, Christine se tend. Quelque chose bouge dans le temple. 

“Bonjour,” le roi dit à voix haute, “On vient en paix.” Bien sûr, les habitants ne pourraient pas le comprendre. Mais c’est surtout une geste de cérémonie. 

Hésitant, quelque chose bouge encore dans le temple. Une tête se voit derrière l’encadrement d’une ouverture qui semble d’être une porte. On entend des claquements et des sifflements aigus. 

“Un moment,” Reyes dit. Elle pousse des boutons sur une petite machine dans ses mains. “C’est très similaire aux langues anciennes de quelques pays de l’Afrique du Sud, ah, un moment…” 

Toute l’équipe est équipée avec des traducteurs portables, des petits appareils dans leurs oreilles. Après un moment, on entend des parasites, et puis des mots robotisés. 

“Des étrangers, je ne sais pas ce qu’ils veulent…” les voix disent. 

“Bonjour!” Le roi dit. Le traducteur est bidirectionnel, et on entend ses mots suivis par une série des sons d’autre language. 

Les autres voix arretent. Et puis on voit une tête sort du temple, et puis un corps entière. “Bonjour,” la créature dit. Elle est longue, avec sept jambes, quelques-unes qui semblent d’être aussi des bras. Elle est du couleur vert comme des aiguilles de pin, avec des yeux verts clairs comme la pelouse. Quand elle parle, elle utilise un bec. “Je suis Alaine. Bienvenue, étrangers. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ici?” 

“Je voudrais parler à votre chef,” le roi dit. 

Alaine semble confus. “Chef?” 

“Celui qui dirige votre société,” il explique. 

“Oh,” elle dit, les syllabes de ses claquements hésitants quand elle pense. “On n’a pas de ‘chef’. On décide tous ensemble. On est vingt dans cette ville. Je pourrais vous conduire jusqu’à les autres, si vous voulez.” 

La ville est derrière le temple sous les branches d’un arbre énorme. On voit des structures dans les branches d’arbre aussi. Alaine les conduit dans une structure centrale. Beaucoup d’autres habitants se rassemblent dans la structure. 

Lynn soupire. C’est l’heure pour des introductions sans fin, la danse délicate qu’il est malheureusement nécessaire chaque fois que l’on trouve une nouvelle société. Elle mémorise tous les noms, prenant soin d’introduire les membres de l’équipage correctement. Pour un moment, elle hésite en introduisant Arcade, mais elle trouve la solution en disant: “Et Monsieur Gannon, notre expert en toute chose scientifique.” 

Finalement, on dîne avec les habitants de Pan. Et on ne commence pas la négociation toute de suite. D’abord, il faut échanger les informations et former un lien culturel et personnel. Franchement, Lynn en a déjà assez de la diplomatie, mais c’est une des ses tâches les plus importants. 

Deux jours passent comme cela. Les réunions avec les habitants, les visites aux autres villes. Le roi arrête d’y aller après le premier jour: le premier rencontre n’est qu’une formalité. Après cela, le travail est de Lynn. Intérieurement, elle pense que  _ tout  _ est son travail. Si le roi ne fait ni la diplomatie ni la gestion du vaisseau, que fait-il?

Mais elle n’aime pas se plaindre. Pas quand il y a travail à faire. 

* * *

“Dis-moi plus sur la flore de Pan, maintenant que tu as eu du temps pour l’étudier,” Lynn dit. 

De l’autre côté de la table, Arcade mélange un peu du miel dans sa tasse du thé. On est dans sa laboratoire encombrée, avec des tasses du thé et des petites biscuits. “C’est un écosystème complexe,” il dit, donnant des explications sur des espèces et des variétés les plus intéressants. 

Lynn remarque qu’il est très passionné par la biologie et les sciences. Ils parlent des possibilités pour utiliser ces informations pour aider le vaisseau et l’empire. Et puis leur conversation tourne vers le problème que Lynn prévoit: 

“Je ne pense pas qu’ils voudront se joindre à l’empire,” elle avoue. Arcade fronce les sourcils. Lynn donne son raisonnement. “Ils sont trop indépendants pour devenir une partie d’une société si strictement réglé comme le notre. En plus, leur idée de la hiérarchie ne convient pas avec notre système.” 

“Je suis d’accord. Quelles sont nos options en concernant un traité plus...ouverte?” Il demande. 

Lynn pense. La plupart des sociétés se sont joint à l’empire, et sont devenues des colonies subordonnées. Il y en a quelques-unes qui sont des alliés indépendants, mais ce n’est qu’en raison de leur prouesse militaire. Dans les yeux de l’empire, la seule chose qui compte, c’est la force. Et Lynn ne veut pas voir les habitants de Pan forcés dans un traité non souhaité, ce qui est un résultat probable s’ils refusent d’être subordonnés. 

Mais ce système de croissance de l’empire...peut-être il ne marche jamais. On parle des insurrections dans les colonies, des petites problèmes qui sont rapidement oubliés. Des alliés qui ne voient plus aucune raison pour s’allier avec l’empire, et qui prennent des mesures violentes dont on ne peut presque jamais attribuer à eux. 

Elle sirote son thé, la vapeur odorante aux herbes l’aidant à penser. Peut-être on a besoin d’un type de traité  _ différent. _

* * *

Le roi, quand Lynn lui propose son plan, hausse les épaules. Elle commence à penser que son émotion prédominante est l’apathie. 

“Vous ne serez obligé de suivre nos lois,” Lynn dit. Elle, Alaine, Arcade, et Christine sont assis ensemble dans une structure confortable. “En échange, on ne vous donne pas grand chose. La protection contre les ennemis, si vous en avez besoin, mais pas beaucoup de technologie.” 

Alaine est songeuse. “On échange des informations scientifiques comme prévu?” Elle parle principalement à Arcade, comme il a beaucoup parlé aux habitants de son intérêt pour la flore de Pan. 

Lynn hoche la tête. “Oui. On y enverra une équipe dans quelques mois pour ramasser des échantillons et pour collaborer avec vous. Si la recherche devient trop envahissant, vous pouvez renégocier vos limites.” 

Arcade et Lynn a beaucoup discuté cette clause. Lynn était trop incertain que ceux qui dirigent la diplomatie dans la hiérarchie plus générale de l’empire ne serait pas content avec telle liberté. Mais l’argument de Arcade était le fait que les sciences doivent être libres pour avoir de l’importance. Elle a réfléchi sur l’idée: différent, mais exactement ce que pensera les habitants de Pan. 

Alaine pense. “Je ne peux pas parler pour tous, mais je pense qu’on a un accord.” 

Lynn est soulagée. Sa première mission de diplomatie a bien fini. 

“Et un cadeau de notre appréciation,” Alaine dit, ce qui est imprévu. Elle tient entre trois de ses sept mains un pot de fleur qui contient...une plante. Lynn ne peut pas dire plus avec sa connaissance limité de la biologie, particulièrement celle d’une autre planète. 

Mais Arcade semble étonné par le cadeau. Il examine la plante. “Merci beaucoup,” il dit. “C’est une plante grimpante très intéressante que j’ai vu l’autre jour. Regardez, Madame Lynn,” il la montre avec son doigt, “c’est beaucoup plus longue qu’on pense. Il forme des boucles pour se protéger et pour grandir encore plus.” Distraitement, il frotte le métal du pot avec ses doigts. “C’est une plante remarquable. Merci encore pour le cadeau.” 

Alaine ne peut pas sourire avec un bec, mais elle semble heureuse quand même. “J'espère qu’il vous traite bien, Monsieur Gannon. Et Madame Lynn, je vous souhaite un bon voyage.” 

Lynn regarde en haut, vers les étoiles. Vers  _ Chanceux _ , vers chez elle. “Merci.” 

* * *

Le dîner de ce soir est extravagant comme toujours. Mais Lynn ne le mangera pas. Avant que le groupe est servi, le roi fronce des sourcils. 

“Mais où est Chevalier Christine?” Il demande avec mauvaise humeur. 

Lynn hausse les épaules. Elle n’a pas vu Christine depuis des heures. De l’autre côté de la table, Julie joue avec un fil lâche de la nappe, assez nerveusement que Lynn le remarque. 

“Peut-être je pourrais l’appeler, Sire,” quelqu’un suggère.  

“Ne t’en fais pas,” le roi grommelle. Et puis, moins fort, “elle est probablement avec cette pute graisseuse.” 

Lynn se raidit. Personne d’autre n’a entendu ni ces mots ni l’implication. Elle se sent mal quand un moment de clarté l’éblouit. Le roi connaît la relation entre Christine et Veronica. Et bien sûr, il n’approuve pas. 

“Excusez-moi,” elle dit en se levant de la table. La nausée monte dans sa gorge, et elle sent ses mains tremblent. “Je-Je ne sens pas bien…” Elle court vers la cuisine. 

Derrière elle dans la salle, Julie dit, “c’est un effet commun après avoir été sur la surface. Excusez-moi.” Elle suit Lynn dans la cuisine. 

Lynn tousse dans une poubelle, mais elle n’a pas beaucoup mangé ce jour, et elle s'arrête de vomir. Julie frotte son dos avec un main, l’autre sur son épaule. 

La question: lui dire la vérité ou pas? 

Les yeux de Julie sont sincères. “Ca va, Lynn? Tu es un peu grise.” Elle aide Lynn à s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin de la cuisine. Les chefs ne leur font pas d’attention.  

“Le...l’explosion…” Lynn trouve la vérité difficile. Mais c’est une idée qu’elle avait depuis des jours, quand elle avait le temps de penser de la situation. Tout son soupçon reste sur quelque chose que Veronica a dit: qu’elle est  _ toujours _ devant le panneau à l’heure exacte de l’explosion. Et si quelqu’un était là quand l’explosion s’est passé...Cette personne serait certainement morte. 

“Comment? L’explosion de la semaine dernière?” 

“Oui.” Lynn avale. “Veronica pensait que c’était la sabotage. Mais pourquoi? D’abord, je pensais que c’était pour abîmer  _ Chanceux _ , mais on avait des pièces nécessaires pour réparer les moteurs. Alors, s’il n’était pas fait pour faire du mal au  _ vaisseau _ …” 

Julie ne dit rien, Lynn continue donc. 

“C’est pour faire du mal à  _ quelqu’un _ .” 

“Veronica.” Julie murmure. Elles se croisent le regard. “Mais qui-”

“Tu sais qui,” Lynn l’interrompt. “Le seul qui est au courant de la relation entre Christine et Veronica, hormis toi.” Elle baisse les yeux. “Je n’ai aucune preuve. Mais je suis certaine. La seule personne qui aurait pu saboter le vaisseau pour essayer de tuer Veronica…”

“...c’est le roi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh non! Quelle surprise! 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre: une situation périlleuse.


	6. Chapter 6

“Avant-poste Achlys, on a reçu votre message d’urgence médicale. On vous enverra quelqu’un pour améliorer la situation.” 

Achlys est un avant-poste d’une espèce alien qui s’appelle Gélanti. Cette société est alliée avec l’empire française depuis des années. Ils sont moins développé dans la technique et la médecine, mais ils sont très douées dans les arts et la production des matières premières. En plus, leur prouesse militaire est inégalable. 

L’avant-poste est petit et d’une construction qui semble bizarre aux yeux de Lynn. Certains parties tournent pour créer une gravitation artificielle. Il y a une partie principale qui contient des quartiers et des salles pour diriger la reste de l’avant-poste. Mais il y a d’autres parties qui ne semble pas avoir aucune fonction. 

Lynn quitte le pont. Elle va à l'infirmerie, où Julie prépare les instruments et l’équipement. 

Elle a un moment d’hésitation. Après leur conversation l’autre jour concernant la sabotage, elles ne se sont pas parlés. Elles ont décidés qu’il sera plus prudent de ne pas en parler devant les autres personnes ou dans un endroit où elles pourraient être surprises. 

“Vous êtes prête à aller?” Lynn dit. 

Julie lui donne une sourire. “Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.” 

De nulle part, Lynn a un pressentiment de l’angoisse. Elle saisit le bras de Julie. “Vraiment, Julie. Sois prudent, s’il te plait. Peut-être on pourrait envoyer deux gardes de plus avec toi, au cas où…” 

“Au cas où  _ quoi _ ?” Julie demande, insouciante. “Ce n’est qu’une urgence médicale. J’y vais, je soigne quelques personnes, et puis je retourne au vaisseau. Le Gélanti n’est pas une société violente, Lynn. Il n’y a aucun danger.” 

Lynn n’est pas si certaine. On parle des incidents dans cette région de l’espace lointain, des événements sans liens. On parle aussi du mécontentement chez le Gélanti, une insatisfaction avec leur accord avec l’empire. Mais tout cela, ce n’est que du bruit. 

Souvent, Julie a l’habitude de penser que tout le monde est aussi gentille qu’elle. Une fois, un membre de l’équipage a volé quelque chose d’une autre personne. Quand Lynn a résolu le problème, Julie a avoué qu’elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette personne l’a volé, parce qu’il semblait si gentil. 

Mais dans ce cas, Julie a sûrement raison. Lynn la regarde: elle ne peut pas se débarrasser de la prémonition du désastre. Julie resplendit du bonheur. C’est le travail qu’elle aime le plus: aider les gens sans rien demander en échange. Julie enfile une courte cape en velours blanc. Le Gélanti ne peut tolérer que les températures très bas. 

“Bonjour, Madame,” le garde qui accompagnera Julie dans sa mission arrive à la porte de l’infirmerie. Il est grand avec des cheveux noirs. 

“Ah, Monsieur Ackerman,” Julie dit. “Je suis prête à y aller. On y va, alors?” 

Lynn attrappe son bras. Impulsivement, elle la prend dans ses bras, la serrant une fois avant de la lâcher. 

“Bonne chance, Julie,” elle dit. Et puis Lynn ne reste pas pour voir sa réaction. Elle quitte l’infirmerie. Elle peut maintenir la communication avec elle depuis le pont. 

* * *

Pendant deux heures,  _ Chanceux  _ ne reçoit rien de Achlys. Lynn arpente. 

Julie n’a pris qu’un garde avec elle: mais si quelque chose arrive? L’avant-poste et si proche à ses yeux, mais si loin à ses bras. Elle dirige le pont: le roi est malade avec quelque saloperie d’une planète. 

“Madame Julie, fais le point s’il vous plaît,” Lynn dit. 

Aucune réponse. Elle essaye encore. L’officier des communications vérifie la connexion. Le vaisseau est connecté à Julie, mais elle ne répond pas. Lynn signale à l’officier d’ouvrir un autre canal. 

“Avant-poste Achlys, répondez s’il vous plaît.” 

L’officier Gélanti qui répond est le commandant de l’avant-poste, qui s’appelle Gérard. Il est petit avec du peau bleu métallique, des yeux presque blanc. Sa bouche est tourné dans un sourire suffisant. “Madame Lynn, il est grand temps que vous m’appeliez. Je pense que vous et moi, on a un  _ petit  _ problème.”

“Où sont mes officiers?” Lynn demande. “Je vous les a envoyés depuis-” 

“Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont en sécurité.” Gérard s’appuie sur l’accoudoir de sa chaise. “Pour le moment.” 

Pour une seconde, la silence sur le pont. Lynn grince les dents, ses yeux durs derrière ses lunettes. Elle essaye de ne pas faire attention au noyau de l’angoisse qui croit dans son estomac. “Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire?” 

“Ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’en ai  _ marre  _ de notre foutue alliance avec votre  _ empire _ . Et je veux qu’on ait plus de pouvoir, plus de l’argent. Si la réponse est ‘non’, on brisa l’alliance, et on tuera vos deux officiers. Compris?”

Lynn n’a pas le temps pour réfléchir. Elle essaye de gagner du temps pour penser à une solution. “Montrez-moi mon équipe, pour que je sache que vous disiez la vérité.” 

Gérard hoche la tête à quelqu’un hors écran. Deux gardes Gélantis trainent Julie et Ackerman devant l’écran. Julie est bouleversé et pâle, comme elle ne peut pas comprendre telle violence. Ackerman se débat contre son garde, indifférent à l’arme braqué à sa tête. 

“Comme je vous ai dit,” Gérard dit, “vos officiers sont sains et saufs. Mais si vous n’appelez pas votre gouvernement pour leur dire nos demandes, ou si leur réponse et négatif, ou si vous essayez quelque chose de  _ stupide _ …” Il laisse le fin de la phrase, mais le sens est clair. 

La panique règne dans le coeur de Lynn, mais elle garde un visage neutre. “Il nous faudra trois heures pour contacter le bureau,” elle ment. Vraiment, il ne prend qu’une heure, mais Gérard ne le sait pas. 

“Donc vous avez trois heures,” Gérard dit. Et puis il coupe la connexion. 

* * *

Lynn ne lève pas la tête quand la porte ouvre. Elle est assise dans la salle de conférence. 

“Lynn…” Christine dit, entrant dans la salle. “Qu’est-ce qui se passe? J’ai entendu que-”

Veronica entre en courant. “Lynn-” 

Arcade est derrière elle, le pot de la plante qu’il a reçu sur Pan dans ses mains. “Où est Julie-” 

Maintenant qu’ils sont tous ensemble, Lynn lève la tête, soupirant lourdement. “Julie et Monsieur Ackerman sont kidnappés par le Gélanti. On a trois heures,” elle vérifie l’heure, “deux heures et cinquante minutes pour les sauver.” Elle indique la montagne des tablettes sur la table. “Asseyez-vous, s’il vous plaît.” 

Christine et Veronica se sont assis à ses côtés, Arcade a l’autre côté de la table. Il place la plante sur la surface, et Lynn remarque qu’une de ses vrilles est enroulée autour de son poignet. Elle ne demande pas pourquoi. Elle a d’autres soucis. 

“Veronica, regarde ces schémas de l’avant-poste. Essaye de trouver une entrée dérobée. La discretion est importante pour cette mission: s’ils se rendent compte ce qu’on fait, c’est le fin. Christine, tu seras avec moi. Arme-toi bien. Arcade, on aura besoin du matériel médical, au pire. Et tu dirigeras l’infirmerie en attendant notre retour.” Elle ne réalise pas qu’elle parle trop vite sans prenant une pause pour respirer. 

Veronica met une main sur l’épaule de Lynn. “Eh, Lynn, respirez, d’accord? Tout sera bien, on sauvera Julie, mais il faut que vous vous  _ calmez _ , d’accord?” 

Elle serre les poings sur le bord de la table. Veronica a raison. Si elle panique, elle n’aura aucune chance de sauver Julie. Lentement, elle prend une bonne inspiration. Julie a besoin d’elle. Quelquefois quand une situation comme celle-ci arrive, elle devient trop focalisée, trop consciente du risque d’échec. 

Mais elle n’échouera pas. Pas quand la vie de Julie est en jeu. 

* * *

Veronica a dit que cette entrée ne sera pas surveillée. Et Lynn et Christine trouve que cela est vrai. Ce n’est pas vraiment une entrée, mais plutôt une sortie pour les déchets. Quand elles s’entrent, aucune alarme n’est déclenchée. 

Les deux femmes portent les vêtements légères et noires. Elles suivent le chemin que Veronica a suggéré, se cachant des membres de l’équipage Gélanti. Si la situation était moins grave, Lynn aurait apprécié ce genre de mission: la discrétion surtout. Elle place ses pieds prudemment, gardant un oeil autour d’elle pour des menaces potentielles. 

Malgré la volonté de Lynn, elles font une pause. 

“Il ne faut pas entrer précipitamment dans une mauvaise situation,” Christine murmure. “On a encore une heure et demie avant que Gérard appelle  _ Chanceux  _ pour notre réponse. On a du temps, Lynn.” 

Lynn soupire. Christine a raison. Dans sa tête, elle réexamine leur chemin de fuite. Quand elles sauveront Julie et Ackerman, l’alarme sera sûrement déclenchée. Il faudra être vite. 

Les cellules des prisonniers sont probablement dans une partie loin du centre de l’avant-poste. Elles les trouvent très vite, dans quelques minutes au plus. Elles ne voient aucune personne: l’avant-poste Achlys n’a qu’une dizaine de Gélanti. Les cellules ne sont pas surveillées. A travers les barreaux de lasers, on voit Julie et Ackerman assis sur le sol, leurs dos à la porte. La porte est verrouillée, mais Christine a apporté les crochets. 

“Julie!” Lynn chuchote avec intensité, saisant son bras entre les barreaux. Julie sursaute. Elle tourne vers Lynn et Christine, l’espoir brillant dans ses yeux. Lynn est soulagée de voir qu’elle n’est pas blessée. Ackerman réagit aussi à leur présence, mais les deux ne font aucun bruit. 

Lynn sent le désir soudain de prendre Julie dans ses bras, de l’embrasser pour l’éternité. C’est une envie si forte qu’elle est bouleversé par telle passion. Cette flamme de passion dans son coeur brûle assez chaud pour lui donne du douleur. Ce n’est ni l’heure ni endroit pour agir. 

L’objectif principal de ce moment-ci: sauver Julie et Ackerman. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas ligotés. Un moment tense où Christine travaille à décrochant la serrure de la porte, et puis Lynn et Christine aident les deux à se lever. 

Le résultat inévitable: une alarme déclenche. Le bruit est soudain et presque assourdissant. Lynn commence à courir dans le couloir; les autres la suivent de près. On entend des voix et des pas. Dans une main de Lynn est celle de Julie, dans l’autre est son sabre. Elle ne veut tuer quelqu’un que si c’est nécessaire, mais il faut être prudent. 

Ils prennent un virage rapidement, et puis un autre. A gauche, à droite, à droite encore. Les voix et les pas deviennent plus forts. Et puis ils prennent le dernier virage en toute hâte, en trop de hâte. 

On voit un éclat soudain d’un laser, et Julie crie. Le coeur de Lynn arrête de battre pendant un instant, pensant qu’elle vient d'être tuée. Mais elle grimace et se tient debout. L’éclat laser a heurté son épaule, brûlant le tissu de sa cape et sa robe. 

“Je l’ai!” Christine dit, levant son pistolet pour pointer au Gélanti qui a tiré. Il y en a qu’un, heureusement. 

“Attendez!” Julie crie, un bras tendu. “Peut-être il n’aura besoin de-” 

“Quoi?” Lynn hurle, furieux. “Qu’est-ce que tu dis, Julie? Ils vous ont kidnappés, et tu dis-”

Christine est aussi distrait par cette crise inattendu, et le Gélanti prend l’opportunité. Il commence à tirer encore, cette fois son arme pointu directement à eux. Il n’hésite pas, et elles n’ont pas le temps à réagir. 

Mais quelqu’un d’autre réagit. Ackerman fonce devant elles. Et devant ses yeux, il prend le coup. Il tombe à terre. Et il ne se relève pas. 

Julie a la souffle coupé, une main couvrant sa bouche, ses yeux plein d’horreur. Christine agit tout de suite. Elle tue le Gélanti avant qu’il a la chance de tirer encore. Les alarmes sonnent toujours. 

“Mais-mais-” Julie s'évanouit. Lynn l’attrape dans ses bras. Christine accroche le corps d’Ackerman sur ses épaules. 

“Il faut lui donner un enterrement,” elle dit. “On lui doit.” Elles courent vers la navette. 

* * *

Lynn ne sait pas quoi sentir. Elle est en colère parce que Julie a mis en péril la mission, parce qu’elle a fait tuer quelqu’un. Mais il y a aussi une couche de l’inquiétude, de l’angoisse parce que Julie était en danger. Et chaque fois qu’elle pense à Julie, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser au secret qu’elles gardent, un secret terrible que pourrait les mettre en danger. 

Et au fond, Lynn ressent un amour confus, une passion qui brouille toutes ses opinions. 

Elle est dans l’infirmerie quand Julie se réveille. Christine n’est plus avec elle; probablement elle est quelque part avec Veronica. Ackerman est dans la petite morgue de  _ Chanceux _ . 

Quand Julie bouge un peu, les paupières battant, Lynn se réveille un peu. Elle tient la main de Julie, une main chaude et vivante. 

“Quoi? Lynn-” 

“Je suis ici,” Lynn la rassure. Elle aide Julie à se redresser. “Ça va, Julie. On est à bord  _ Chanceux _ .” 

Julie a l’air de pleurer, mais elle garde sa calme. “Et Ackerman? Christine?” 

“Désolé, Julie. Ackerman nous a tous sauvé. Christine est quelque part. Est-ce que tu veux que je l’appelle-” La tension commence à s’étouffer.

“Non,” Julie l’arrête. “Ce n’est pas nécessaire.” Elle regarde Lynn fixement, et puis elle baisse les yeux. “Je ne sais pas ce qui m’est arrivé, Madame. Je demande pardon pour mon comportement-” Elle parle trop faiblement, trop formel, sa voix ne changeant pas de ton. Et Lynn ne peut pas se souvenir la dernière fois que Julie a utilisé son titre et non pas son prénom. 

“Arrête ça, Julie,” elle dit brusquement. Elle s’efforce à parler plus doucement. “Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. J’étais inquiète, et je pensais de te perdre. Et je…” Elle frotte la main de Julie entre les siennes, la vérité simple de son déclaration la faisant rougir. “Tu m’es chère, Julie. Je...” 

Elle ne trouve plus des mots. _Je t’aime_ , elle veut dire. Elle veut exposer ses émotions tous ensemble. _J’aurais tué chaque Gélanti qui existe pour te sauver._ _J’aurais fait tout ce qu’il était nécessaire pour te sauver_ , elle veut laisser échapper.

“...je...tu m’es vraiment chere. Je ne veux pas te perdre.” 

Julie la regarde, et puis son regard tombe aux lèvres de Lynn, un coup d’oeil traître. Lynn se rend compte qu’elles sont très proches, leurs nez quelques centimètres séparés. Et peut-être il ne faut pas parler pour montrer son amour, peut-être il ne faut que se pencher en avant un peu, jusqu'à ce que-

La porte ouvre tout à coup. Lynn tressaille en arrière, consciente de sa rougeur. Une infirmière entre, inconsciente de la tension qu’elle vient de couper. L’infirmière vérifie que la blessure de Julie est en train de guérir, et puis elle quitte la salle.

“Moi aussi,” Julie chuchote, dans un moment silencieux quand l’infirmière les a quitté. On a perdu le moment suspendu qu’elles partageaient, et tout ce qui reste est leur fatigue.

“Moi aussi,” Julie dit. Lynn la quitte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre message faux d'une urgence médicale... 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre: un autre intervalle de romance!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: première partie

“Et comme ça, j’ai prouvé que je pouvais combattre contre _trois_ ennemies à mains nues.”

Christine rit, se penchant en avant sur la table. “Et qu’est-ce que tu as acheté avec l’argent du pari?”

“J’ai acheté une nouvelle paire des lunettes, pour que je puisse combattre contre _cinq_.” Lynn cache son gloussement dans sa tasse. Elles sont assises dans un salon qui est réservé pour les membres de l’équipage qui ne sont pas officiers. Fantastique essayait de jouer du clavecin dans l’autre salle, donc les deux se sont déplacés dans celle-ci, qui est plus confortable et moins ennuyeuse.

Un parfait exemple: La porte ouvre et Lynn ne peut pas s'arrêter de sourire derrière son éventail. Christine tourne.

Arcade entre. Dans sa main gauche est le pot de la plante grimpante qu’il a reçu sur Pan. Comme la dernière fois que Lynn l’a vu, elle enroule autour du poignet et du bras d’Arcade. Arcade lui-même semble d'être énervé. Avec sa main droite, il verse du thé dans sa tasse, parlant entre ses dents, apparement à la plante.

La curiosité piquée par son attitude, Lynn lui donne un geste de la main, invitant Arcade à leur table. Il s’assit avec réticence, mettant la plante à son côté.

“Bonjour,” Lynn dit. “Et ta plante? Elle est encore-”

“Il,” Arcade interrompt. Lynn tique, et il indique une petite planque sur le pot. “Dmitri. Evidemment, il ne peut pas me lâcher, donc il fallait lui donner un nom. Et il est masculin.” Il soupire. “Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que se passe avec Dmitri.”

Lynn ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. L’utilisation d’un tel nom si grave pour _une plante_ lui semble absurde. Elle reçoit un regard noir d’Arcade. “D’accord, continue. Je t’écoute.” Elle croise le regarde de Christine, et elle presque éclate de rire encore.

“Dmitri est très...attaché.” Arcade lève sa main gauche, et la plante ne la lâche pas. “Au sens littéral ainsi que figuré. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul sans qu’il utilise ses vrilles pour m’arrêter de partir. Et il est plus long qu’il semble d'être. Et beaucoup plus fort.”

“Donc tu vas partout avec...Dmitri…” Christine dit lentement. “Mais si quelque chose arrive où tu as besoin de deux mains?”

Arcade rougit. “Quelquefois, si je lui demande _très poliment_ , il me lâche pour quelques minutes.” Timidement, il trace une feuille verte jade avec son pouce, comme il est embarrassé du fait qu’il parle à la plante.

Lynn ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle jette un coup d’oeil à Christine, qui hausse les épaules. Ce mouvement est si mignon et innocent que Lynn rougit un peu elle-même. Il y a quelque chose dans les mouvements de Christine, quelque chose qui attirer toujours son attention, quelque élégance étonnante de ses mains, quelque trace de l’humour dans ses yeux sérieux.

Elle se rend compte qu’elle regarde fixement Christine, et elle tourne sa tête rapidement et s'éclaircit la voix. “Alors, avez-vous entendu parler de la ceinture d'astéroïdes qu’on passera demain? On dit qu’elle est plusieurs kilomètres de long.” Heureusement, leur conversation reprend son aise.

* * *

Lynn n’a parlé ni à Veronica ni à Christine de ce qu’elle a découvert. Son ventre bouillonne de l’angoisse quand elle en pense.

Le poids de son secret est diminué par Julie. Même le seul fait que _quelqu’un_ d’autre sait la vérité la rassure.

Mais elle essaye de ne pas en penser. Sans preuve, elle ne peut rien faire. C’est l’aspect le plus frustrant: elle est impuissante. Et si le roi essaye encore une fois de faire du mal à Veronica? Lynn ne peut pas l'empêcher.

Avec cette anxiété, elle se trouve trop préoccupé dans la présence à la fois de Christine et Veronica. Même quand elle est avec Julie, quand elles se croisent du regard, quelquefois son sourire tombe en se souvenant du secret qu’elles gardent.

Elles sont ensembles maintenant, seules dans la chambre de Julie. La décoration de sa chambre est beaucoup plus simple que Lynn a attendu. Les couleurs sont pâles et soulageantes, les meubles confortables et plaisants à regarder. Il y en a quelques bibelots sur les étagères à côté des livres, vrai livres de papier, qui agissent de la philosophie, l’histoire des diverses planètes ou régions de l'espace.

“C’est plus clair en regardant ce message.” Lynn montre à Julie la copie d’un message qu’elle a trouvé. “C’était écrit deux jours avant qu’on a reçu le faux message d’urgence.”

Julie, assise à côté de Lynn, son épaule touchant la sienne, lit le message. Le roi demande à Monsieur Fantastique d’écrire une liste de pièces nécessaires pour réparer les moteurs au cas où, et d’indiquer lesquelles _Chanceux_ avait besoin. “Le problème est que ce n'est pas assez de preuve pour un tribunal,” elle dit en soupirant. “Ce n'est pas même assez pour confronter Monsieur.”

“Je le sais,” Lynn avoue. “Est-ce que- Julie, penses-tu qu’on devrait dire quelque chose à Christine où Veronica? Si elles sont en péril, peut-être il faut leur dire la vérité.”

Julie pense pendant un moment. Elle s’appuie contre Lynn. “Je ne sais pas. Mais un secret comme celui-ci...peut-être il faudrait mieux de le garder entre nous.”

Nous. Lynn se rend compte que ce “nous” existe vraiment, et malgré la situation, il y a quelque chose de bon. Un pair, une équipe, quelque chose de vrai qui existe entre elles.

“Oui,” elle répond. “Je pense que tu as raison, Julie.” Elles se croisent du regard, assez proche que la dernière fois où quelque mouvement instinctif à été arrêté.

Mais cette fois, rien les arrête. Lynn se penche en avant, ses paupières battant. C’est maintenant, le moment qu’elle attendait depuis longtemps, depuis le premier moment qu’elle a vu Julie. Pour sa part, Julie n’est pas étonnée non plus.

Elles s’embrassent, prenant le temps pour elles-mêmes, prenant le temps pour savourer le moment, l’action de se mélanger ensembles. Elles apprécient la chance qu’elles ont eu de trouver l’une l’autre dans la vide isolé de l’espace.

Elles se séparent, lentement, conscientes de la ligne qu’elles ont franchi. Lynn s'éclaircit la voix, un bruit brusque dans la silence. “Julie-”

Un bip de la tablette personnelle de Lynn. Elle hésite un moment, mais Julie lui donne un signe de la tête pour regarder le message.

C’est de le roi.

> Je demande ta présence immédiatement concernant une affaire grave.

“C’est rien,” Julie dit, mais sa voix tremble. Elle regarde Lynn. “C’est surement rien. Il ne sait rien.”

Lynn essaye de garder le même optimisme. “Oui. Il ne sait pas qu’on sait.” Mais un autre souci l'inquiète. Mais si le roi n’approuve pas de la relation entre elle et Julie? Sa coeur se change en glace. Elle se lève, vérifiant que son apparence n’a rien de désordre. Avec hésitation, elle fait une bise à Julie.

Et puis elle quitte la salle, plein d'anxiété.

* * *

Lynn avait toujours la bénéfice d’un visage impassible. Elle garde son calme et son air de l’innocence quand elle entre le bureau du roi.

“Sire,” elle dit, faisant une révérence.

“Assieds-toi, Lynn,” il dit. “Je ne perdrai pas ton temps. Le problème pour lequel je t’ai appelé est une question de la fraternisation indécente avec d’autres membres de l’équipage.”

Sa coeur tressaille. La fraternisation indécente? Elle pense tout de suite à Julie. Mais comment le roi sait-il de leur relation?

“Gannon n’est pas un membre légitime de notre _vrai_ équipage,” le roi continue. “On ne devrait pas lui donner l’impression de nobilité quand il n’a aucune. Il est important que…” Il continue à parler pendant plusieurs minutes, mais Lynn ne l’écoute plus.

Ce n’est pas au sujet de Julie. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ce n’est pas au sujet du secret non plus. Le roi ne sait vraiment rien. Elles sont en sécurité.

Il finit de parler, et elle se redresse, faisant semblant d’avoir écouté.

“Oui, Sire, je prendrai plus de soin néanmoins,” elle dit docilement. Ce serait inutile de discuter plus au sujet. Et ce n’est pas un mensonge: elle n’a pas promis de ne plus parler à Arcade, mais d’agir plus discrètement. Mais le roi est satisfait avec sa réponse, et il la laisse partir.

Dans le couloir, elle prend un moment pour respirer. Il ne soupçonne rien. Il ne soupçonne rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je voulais bien avoir du temps pour le chapitre après le prochain!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: deuxième partie

La station Hopil est une grande station avec beaucoup de services, y compris des sources chaudes qui sont chauffés par exploitation d’une nébuleuse. Mais l’attraction la plus grande est le marché. L’équipage de  _ Chanceux  _ a trois jours de congés avant leur départ de la station. 

“C’est très beau,” Lynn dit, “c’est combien?” 

“Trois cent rakras,” le commerçant dit, “mais j’accepte aussi les francs, bien sur.” 

C’est un test, Lynn réalise. Il pense qu’elle est stupide et qu’elle ne sait pas la valeur de l’objet en francs. Et si elle demande, il lui donnera un très haut prix. Mais heureusement, elle n’est pas dupe. 

“Alors deux cents francs,” elle dit. 

Le visage du commerçant montre sa déception. Elle a donné, en effet, un meilleur prix, un prix qui convient plus à la valeur exacte de l’objet. Il ne peut pas négocier plus avec elle.

Lynn sourit. “Marché conclu,” elle dit. Elle met l’objet dans son sac. Elle a acheté un bracelet pour Julie. La forme est deux serpents d’or tressent ensemble, un symbole des études médicales. Et un bijou très beau. 

Un bijou beau pour quelqu’un de  _ très  _ belle, Lynn pense, regardant les autres étaux. Maintenant qu’elle et Julie sont...quelque chose, elle pense qu’elle devrait acheter quelque chose pour sa nouvelle...petite amie? Amante? Amie très très proche qu’elle embrasse de temps en temps? 

Elle est si préoccupée avec ses pensées qu’elle faillit percuter avec quelqu’un. 

“Ah, pardon, Madame Lynn!” Veronica dit, saisant ses bras pour que Lynn ne tombe pas. Veronica est très bien habillée aujourd’hui, mieux que Lynn a jamais vu chez Veronica. Une chemise propre, un chapeau avec des fleurs en plastique, et des bottes qui semblent d’avoir été récemment nettoyées. Peut-être il y a une occasion spéciale, quelque chose comme un anniversaire-

L’anniversaire. Lynn déteste sa mauvaise mémoire quand il s’agit des occasions. L’anniversaire de Christine est aujourd’hui; comment pourrait-elle oublier? Elle a aidé Veronica à parfaire la chanson qu’elle est écrite pour Christine. Mais avec tout son travail, et son enquête secrète…

“Peut-être tu peut m’aider,” Lynn dit calmement. “Je n’ai pas encore acheté un cadeau pour Christine, et franchement je n’ai pas beaucoup d’idées.”

“Bien sûr!” Veronica dit, enthousiaste à l’idée. “Venez, j’ai vu des étaux intéressants par ici…”

Elles font du shopping ensembles, regardant des étaux qui vendent les bijoux et d’autres cadeaux. 

“Trop criard, tu penses?” Lynn demande, lui montrant un collier d’argent. 

“S’il faut demander, la réponse et ‘oui’,” Veronica la taquine, et Lynn rit. 

“Oui, c’est vrai,” elle avoue, décidant de ne pas acheter le bijou. Elle ne connaît pas Christine très bien, mais elle pense que la femme n’aime pas trop les bijoux. Mais quoi acheter? 

Avant qu’elle peut trouver une idée, elle rencontre quelqu’un d’autre inattendu. 

“Ouah, une vraie plante grimpante de la planète Pan!” Un commerçant dit. 

Devant le commerçant, Arcade tend sa plante vers lui, maladroitement, les vrilles enroulé autour de et presque couvrant sa main. “Oui. Je cherche un nouveau pot pour lui, et peut-être quelque chose pour m’aider à le porter.” 

“Ah, oui, je comprends,” le commerçant dit, hochant sa tête. “Est-ce je pourrais la toucher pour un instant?” 

Hésitant, Arcade dit oui. A ce moment, Lynn et Veronica arrivent, disant bonjour à Arcade. Le commerçant tend sa main pour toucher la plante (Dmitri, Lynn s’efforce à se souvenir, cette plante a un nom pour quelque raison). 

Et puis la vrille de la plante explose en épines, les barbes tranchantes pénétrant dans le peau du commerçant. 

“Dmitri!” Arcade crie en panique, ses bras se resserrants autour du pot de la plante. “Mais qu’est que tu fais-” 

“Ce n’est pas grave,” le commerçant le rassure dans une voix étonnamment calme. Il secoue sa main un peu, et la vrille la lâche, enroulant encore plus autour de la main d’Arcade, ou il n’y a pas d’épines. “Cela arrive de temps en temps. Alors, au sujet de votre nouveau pot, je pense que j’ai quelque chose que vous pouvez utiliser…” 

Lynn est extrêmement soulagée que rien de grave est arrivé, et que le commerçant était compréhensif de la situation. A son côté, Veronica regarde la scène silencieusement. Lynn ne sait pas pourquoi elle attend avec Arcade et Veronica jusqu'à ce qu’il a conclu un marché avec le commerçant, mais elle s’amuse en pensant que peut-être Christine voudrait une plante. Mais elle n’est pas certaine parce qu’une plante, c’est...beaucoup de travail. 

Evidence: Dmitri, qui ne veut pas lâcher les mains d’Arcade pour qu’il puisse donner son argent au commerçant. 

“Arrête ca,” Arcade murmure, ses joues rouges feu. “Non, Dmitri, tu sais que je suis désolé d'être si bourru,” il jette un coup d’oeil gêné a Lynn. “Il n’aime pas quand je suis impoli ou brusque avec lui,” il explique. 

“Peut-être Madame peut tenir la plante pendant une seconde?” le commerçant dit, pas du tout perplexe avec la situation. “Si vous disiez qu’elle n’est pas un ennemi, votre plante ne l’attaquera pas.” 

Lynn réprime sa première réaction, un “sûrement pas”. C’est la situation la plus étrange qu’elle a jamais vu. “Oui, cela marchera. Arcade, euh, parle à Dmitri. Ce n’est que pour une seconde.” 

“Si vous êtes certain,” Arcade dit, et puis il chuchote, “elle est une amie, Dmitri. Ne l’attaque pas, s’il te plaît.” Avec précaution, il place le pot de Dmitri dans les mains de Lynn. Il secoue ses mains doucement jusqu'à ce que les vrilles le laissent. 

“Lynn…” Veronica murmure, juste derrière son épaule. Lynn retient son souffle quand une vrille touche sa main, mais rien de violent arrive. Elle sent quelque chose d’étrange, comme si une chaleur vient de la plante, presque une émotion qu’elle ne peut pas placer, mais qui la semble familière. 

Avant qu’elle puisse analyser cette sensation plus, Arcade finit et reprend Dmitri. 

“Il faut que je le transplante maintenant, alors amusez-vous bien avec votre shopping,” il dit avec une sourire rare. 

Et maintenant de retour à son dilemme: trouver un cadeau pour Christine. Mais elle trouve sa solution bientôt quand elle sort son éventail pour se refroidir. 

“Ah, j’ai une idée!” Veronica s’exclame. “Elle dit quelquefois qu’elle aime bien votre éventail et comment il change vos mouvements. Elle pense qu’ils sont très aguicheurs.” 

“Une idée parfaite,” Lynn dit. Il y a quelques étaux qui vendent des produits français, et elle trouve un éventail qui convient exactement au style de Christine. 

Il est blanc, la dentelle, un motif complexe des fleurs. C’est simple, élégant, et parfait. Comme Christine elle-même. 

* * *

Dans cette zone de l’espace lointain, il semble que  _ Chanceux  _ est attaqué par les pirates au moins une fois par semaine. Cette fois, les pirates ont percés trois étages du vaisseau. Mais finalement, l’équipage de Christine réussit à les chasser du vaisseau, et l’équipage technique commence à réparer la coque. 

“Compte rendu, Madame Lynn,” Christine dit. Elle lui donne une tablette. “Trois membres de l’équipage sont blessés pour l’instant, mais pas de-” 

La broche de Lynn s’allume, clignotant une rouge qui indique une urgence. Elle la tape. “Oui, quelle est ton urgence?” 

Pas de réponse. 

Elle parle encore une fois, vérifiant que sa broche marche. La tablette, qui peut traquer toute communication avec elle, dit que c’est la fréquence d’Arcade. Pas une farce, alors. Mais elle pense soudainement que l’étage cinq a subi des attaques par les pirates, et l’équipage de la sécurité était trop tard pour arrêter les pirates de blesser deux des trois membres de l’équipage qui était blessés. 

Déjà, elle marche rapidement vers l’ascenseur, Christine la suivant. “Arcade?” elle dit avec un ton d’inquiétude. “Répond. Ça va?” Aucune réponse encore. Elle commence à courir, attendant avec impatience l’ascenseur. Christine met une main sur son épaule, et elle n’a pas besoin de parler pour que Lynn comprenne son message: 

Il faut se calmer. Mais c’est  _ son  _ équipage, ce sont  _ ses  _ amis, et Lynn ne veut pas que quelque chose arrive à n’importe quel membre. 

La porte de laboratoire numéro 4 sur le cinquième étage est fermée. Quand elle ouvre, Lynn met une main par-dessus son nez, faisant une marche arrière. 

Deux pirates mortes sont sur le sol, une flaque du sang sous leurs cadavres. Un des pirates manque un bras; le membre saignant est à côté de la porte, le peau des deux corps dépecé comme par des couteaux. 

“Arcade?” Lynn dit, entrant dans la salle après un moment. Elle ne peut pas le voir, mais il y a un chemin de glace brisée sur le sol, des plantes renversées, des tablettes tombés, des signes d’une lutte. Elle suit le chemin, essayant de ne pas marcher sur la glace, qui fait craquer sous ses bottes. Et puis elle marche sur quelque chose qui est plus fil de fer que glace, et elle arrête. 

“Julie!” Elle crie dans sa broche. “Julie, j’ai une urgence médicale.” Elle ne peut pas cacher le ton de panique dans sa voix. 

Arcade est sur le sol, évanoui. Il est presque sous une table, un de ses bras tendu devant lui, l’autre emmêlé dans les vrilles de Dmitri. Ses vêtements blancs et beiges sont mouillées de sang, et Lynn a peur qu’il soit mort jusqu'à ce qu’elle voit sa poitrine qui bouge, lentement. Quand elle approche, elle voit une entaille dans sa tempe et une autre blessure dans la région de son ventre. 

Ses lunettes sont sur sol, complètement cassé même avant que Lynn a marché dessus, les fils de fer tordus et la glace délicate fracassée. 

“J’ai un brancard,” Christine dit. Lynn l’arrête d’approcher Arcade. Elle se souvient de la scène avec le commerçant. Combiné avec la scène devant elle maintenant, elle se rend compte que Dmitri, la petite plante qui semble si inoffensif, a tué deux pirates. Et si quelqu’un essaye de toucher Arcade, il le prendrai comme une attaque. 

“Doucement, je prendrai Dmitri,” elle dit, et puis se prépare à faire quelque chose qui semblera ridicule aux autres. Elle s’éclaire la voix, approchant lentement, si lentement. Quelques-unes des vrilles ont encore des épines du longeur de plusieurs centimètres. “Dmitri, c’est moi. Il faut aider Arcade, donc je te prendrai, d’accord? On l’aidera, c’est promis.” Et puis elle retient sa souffle, se baissant pour ramasser la plante. 

Un moment, et puis ses vrilles enroulent autour de son poing, mais il ne l’attaque pas. Rapidement, Christine et un autre membre de l’équipage de la sécurité soulève Arcade sur le brancard, et puis ils sont en route pour l’infirmerie. 

Julie les attend. Elle travaille vite, guérissant les parties les plus graves. 

Regardant, Lynn failli tomber, frappant d’un élan d’émotion tellement fort qu’elle est pris de vertige. La peur, la panique, une boule d’angoisse qui tourne et tourne, un amour qui brule dans chacune de ses vrilles-

Elle ne se rend pas compte qu’elle est assise jusqu'à ce que Christine touche ses bras, la secouant gentiment. 

“...tu es très pâle, Lynn, ça va, il faut respirer…” 

Ces émotions, ce sont pas les siennes. Dès que c’est évident, elle le trouve plus facile de les calmer, de les bloquer jusqu'à ce qu’elle peut respirer encore. 

Mais avec ce nouveau calme vient une prise de conscience. Elle ne peut pas croire, mais il semble clair que Dmitri n’est pas totalement inanimé. Il est probable qu’il peut penser, sentir des émotions, et peut-être même parler. 

_ C’est stupide, mais est-ce que tu peux me comprendre?  _ Elle pense. Après avoir pensé cela, elle s’en veut pour avoir fait. C’est ridicule, une plante ne peut pas-

_ Oui.  _

* * *

Plus tard, Arcade se réveille. Heureusement, Julie dit qu’il récupérer bientôt, et que ses blessures ne sont pas très graves. 

Dès qu’il se réveille, Lynn quitte la salle de l'infirmerie. Elle est trop choquée par sa réalisation et par sa conversation ensuite avec Dmitri. Et elle pense que les deux ont besoin d’un peu du temps ensemble, seuls. 

Ce qu’elle a besoin maintenant, c’est une distraction. Elle tourne dans un autre couloir, et se trouve devant la porte du logement de Christine. Elle hésite avant de sonner. Peut-être Christine ne veut pas la voir-

“Oh Lynn, c’est toi,” Christine dit, sa voix plein de soulagement. “Tu semblait si mal aujourd’hui, j’étais inquiète…” 

“Ce n’était qu’un peu de vertige,” Lynn la rassure. 

“Viens, viens,” Christine dit, invitant Lynn dans sa chambre. “Je te ferai du thé, d’accord? C’était une journée très stressante. Tout ton travail, les pirates chaque semaine, faillant perdre un membre de l’équipage pour couronner de tout...” 

La chambre de Christine est minimaliste et élégante. Elle a une table avec deux chaises confortables noires et un échiquier. Christine prépare du thé et Lynn prépare l’échiquier. Bientôt, l'arôme de l’infusion des herbes flotte partout, calmant et paisible. 

Elles sont assises ensembles avec leurs tasses et un petite boîte de biscuits que Christine a trouvé quelque part. Elles n’ont pas besoin de parler, et c’est une chose que Lynn aime de Christine: elle peut s’exprimer sans mots. Les coup d’oeils inquiets, des encouragements silencieux de manger plus de biscuits ou de boire plus du thé, sa main sur la sienne, sa visage souriante près d’elle, et Lynn se prend à jeter un coup d’oeil à ses lèvres qui semblent d'être si tendres-

Ce sentiment qui monte dans son coeur est si familier, trop familier. Il l’étouffe sa souffle, il évoque un désir dans sa ventre, il se fait bien comprendre. 

Et Lynn ne sais pas comment faire face à cette prise de conscience. Donc, elle fuit. 

“Pardon, mais je-je-” elle ne sait pas quoi dire, “je suis très fatiguée, il faut que j’aille au lit, merci beaucoup pour le thé.” 

Et puis avant que Christine puisse répondre, elle sort presque en courant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est de la science fiction, finalement on a quelque chose qui est vraiment bizarre!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bouleversement.

Lynn reçoit un bulletin d’information chaque semaine. Des nouvelles de la galaxie, des conseils pour mener une vie confortable dans l’espace. Elle lit certaines parties, et elle ne fait pas d’attention aux autres. 

Elle aurait dû lire les avis de recherches. Elle ne le regrettera que plus tard.

* * *

“Alors…” Lynn dit. Elle se baisse pour redresser un pot. 

Arcade essaye de ne lui faire pas attention, mais franchement il a organisé les mêmes cinq tablettes pendant une minute en entière. “Ça ne vous regarde pas-” 

“Oh?” elle tourne. Elle se lève dans la salle toujours en désordre, mais un peu moins mal rangé après qu’ils l’ont nettoyé. “Et qui a su en premier? Qui t’a aidé quand tu étais blessé?” 

“D’accord, d’accord,” il dit. “Je devais prendre un peu du temps pour vraiment comprendre. Mais après ça, Dmitri et moi, on a...discuté des choses. C’est compliqué,” il soupire, “je n’ai jamais eu un petit ami qui est une plante télépathique.” 

Lynn marque un temps d'arrêt. “Un  _ quoi _ , déjà?” 

* * *

Quatre mois et quinze jours après son premier jour sur  _ Chanceux _ . 

Le vaisseau explore une région d’espace qui semble être vide, mais où il y avait des compte rendus intéressants, dont on ne peut rien comprendre. Il y avait trois vaisseaux aliens et françaises qui ont disparu pendant le dernier an dans cette région, et  _ Chanceux  _ a la mission de trouver la cause. L’équipage prend toutes les précautions possibles. 

“Je pense que cette région est particulièrement froide,” Fantastique dit, et Lynn essaye de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, “et je pense que les autres moteurs ont gelé et puis ont explosé et tué tout le monde.” 

Premièrement, Lynn sait que cette région n’est pas “particulièrement froid”. Selon Arcade, il n’y a rien d’étrange concernant l’espace. Deuxièmement, ce n’est pas comment les moteurs fonctionnent. Mais elle ne veut pas parler plus avec Fantastique, donc elle hoche la tête et elle lui tourne le dos. 

Heureusement pour la sécurité du vaisseau, Veronica s’en charge des préparations. Elle dirige les autres membres de l’équipage technique, qui semblent avoir du respect pour elle. 

Lynn a un pincement de la culpabilité; pourquoi a-t-elle pensé aux idées indécentes concernant Christine? Comment peut-elle faire une chose pareille quand Veronica est une amie si chère pour elle? Elle écarte ce souvenir: ce n’était qu’un accident, un effet secondaire de la proximité avec Dmitri seulement minutes avant. Elle n’avait aucune intention de faire...quoi? Embrasser Christine? Est-elle mécontente de Julie? Pourquoi a-t-elle cherché quelqu’un d’autre? 

Elle en a assez de ce fil de sa pensée. Comme Veronica contrôle la situation assez bien, Lynn prend sa position sur le pont. Elle a son propre poste de travail à côté du trône. Quand le vaisseau approche la région où les vaisseaux ont disparus, le roi bâille, avachi dans sa siège. 

“Si on peut trouver quelque chose plus  _ vite _ , si c’est possible,” il dit, baillant encore. “Je veux finir cette mission  _ si importante  _ bientôt-” 

On dit: Faites attention aux voeux que vous souhaitez. 

Un moment, Lynn est à bord  _ Chanceux _ , et le prochain, elle n’est plus. 

* * *

Elle pousse un petit bateau avec un bâton. Le bateau mesure moins de la moitié d’un mètre, avec une voile blanche vierge. Elle pousse le bateau pour qu’il puisse tourner et continuer son chemin à travers un bassin. Le bâton est presque trop petit pour agripper; c’est fait pour des enfants. Elle s’est assise avec l’ourlet de son jupon effleurant l’eau, ses bottes y trempants. 

Le jardin est vide et immobile. Le ciel est clair, le soleil haut et chaud. Tout semble être flou; les statues n’ont pas de visages, les fleurs ne sont qu’une masse du couleur, même le palais est comme si quelqu’un ont pris un chiffon et ont étalé le bâtiment. 

Lentement, Lynn se rend compte qu’elle n’est plus à bord  _ Chanceux.  _ Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Il y a longtemps qu’elle a visité le Jardin du Luxembourg-

Un bruit derrière elle, un son qui n’est pas le vent inexistant, et elle tourne rapidement, trop rapidement, et elle perd son équilibre. 

Lynn tombe dans l’eau. 

Et elle atterrit sur un carrelage dur. 

Cette fois, il n’y a pas de moment flou. Elle est consciente de quelque chose ne va pas. Le carrelage sous sa joue est noir et orange et bleu pastel. Elle se lève. Cette fois, elle n’est pas seule. Elle ne peut voir personne, mais  _ quelqu’un  _ est avec elle. 

“Bonjour?” Elle demande, nettoyant sa jupe avec sa main, la poussière rouge tombant de ses vêtements. “Quelqu’un est là?” Elle n’attendait pas de réponse, mais elle en reçoit une. 

“Oui.” Une lumière vague apparaît devant elle. Ou, elle pense voir une lumière. Peut-être ce n’est que son imagination. “C’est l’heure du jugement, Lynn. C’est l’heure.” La voix est composé de plusieurs voix ensembles, haut et bas, aiguës et profonds.

Un horloge sonne, les notes retentissantes tombants chaudes et lourdes. Il sonne cinq fois. Et puis les voix parle encore. “Vous n’êtes pas la seule d'être jugé. On juge tous.” 

“Qui êtes-vous?” Lynn demande, le peau de son cou se picotant. La lumière autour d’elle devient plus brillante. Elle frissonne malgré la chaleur. 

“On est toujours,” les voix disent. “On nous appelle les Sentinelles de Demain. Hier, Maintenant, Demain. On est tous.” Un moment de silence, la lumière se baissant un peu. “Peut-être ce sera plus facile si on prend une forme que vous pouvez comprendre. Une forme humaine, peut-être.” 

Devant Lynn, une forme vague apparaît. Ce n’est vraiment qu’une ombre. 

“Quelqu’un que vous connaissez. Quelqu’un de familier.” Une femme, un homme, un enfant, une femme encore, l’image devant elle changeant trop vite de regarder, de comprendre. “Quelqu’un d’important pour vous.” 

Voilà l’image de Julie. Lynn a le souffle coupé. Et puis l’image change encore une fois. Un homme avec le peau plus foncé que celui de Lynn, ses cheveux noirs longs comme un ciel sans étoiles, entortillés dans un style que Lynn ne connaît pas. 

“Je...Je ne le connais pas…” Elle dit, examinant l’homme de plus près. Il porte un masque qui couvre sa bouche et un chapeau qui cache ses yeux. Ses vêtements sont simples mais élégants, bien construits, dans une mode vaguement française, mais avec des différences marquants. Il y a quelque chose dans son apparence qui lui parle, mais elle est certaine de ne jamais avoir vu cet homme.

L’homme, la Sentinelle, parle. Sa voix est très profonde et rocailleuse. “Eh bien, quelqu’un de votre futur. Peu importe. Asseyez-vous, Lynn, on a beaucoup de discuter.” Il indique un banc de la pierre brun clair. Un bloc relativement intact dans cette ruine royale. 

Lynn s’assit. “Est-ce que je pourrais vous demander des questions?” 

“Bien sûr,” il dit. “Les humains sont si curieux. Demandez, je vous en prie. On a l’éternité pour votre jugement.” 

“D’accord,” elle hésite, plein de questions, “pourquoi cet endroit? Pourquoi le Palais El Badi?” 

Il sourit. “Simple. Je voulais choisir un endroit où vous serez confortable. Et pourquoi pas une ruine dans la ville où vous avez grandi? Préféreriez-vous un endroit différent?”

“Non, cela marche. Et vous avez dit que je ne suis pas la seule d'être jugé. Jugez-vous les autres membres de mon équipage? Sont-ils en sécurité?” 

“Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas de leur sujet. S’ils sont dignes…” L’homme rit. “Eh bien, il n’y a pas beaucoup, souvent. Pas un seul, en fait. On peut commencer par là. On trouvera bientôt s’ils méritent leurs demains.” 

Le soleil se couche, lentement, et Lynn frissonne du froideur, dans l’air ainsi que dans la voix. Elle n’a pas besoin de demander ce qui se passe si quelqu’un n’est pas digne. Les disparitions des vaisseaux sont preuve que quelque chose de mal arrive. “Et le jugement? Comment juger? Qu’est-ce que je dois faire?” 

“C’est simple.” Il incline sa tête. “Hier, Aujourd’hui, Demain. On juge tout. Et si on vous trouve déficiente…” Il tape une fois avec ses mains et un bracelet sur un de ses poignets tinte. “D’abord, le jugement. On commence?” 

Il la conduite hors de la salle en ruine. Lynn marche comme dans une rêve, les extrémités de son corps engourdies. Ils entrent dans la cour massive dans lequel il y a une mare de l’eau cristallin. Il est nuit maintenant, la lune se reflétant sur la surface, les lumières distantes du centre-ville de Marrakech oranges et scintillantes. 

“Voici, il faut simplement regarder dans l’eau,” l’homme dit. 

Lynn se penche en avant, et elle regarde. 

> Une taverne sale. Une écurie mouillée de pluie derrière le bâtiment principal. Lynn est en route pour sa nouvelle poste dans une grande ville, la position de capitaine dont ses parents sont fiers. Elle range son cheval quand quelqu’un d’autre entre en courant. Elle ne verra son visage que plus tard, comme il est caché sous un chapeau. Elle n’a pas du temps. Quatre personnes font irruption, et une tire sur l’autre homme, qui crie de douleur. Lynn dégaine son sabre.

L’image dans l’eau arrête, et puis il disparaît dans une ondulation. 

“Intéressant,” la Sentinelle dit, et Lynn sursaute, oubliant qu’elle n’est pas seule. “Protectrice d’un étranger. Prête à combattre pour lui, même avant que vous avez su que c’était l’empereur. Mais quand même, vous n’avez tué aucune personne.” 

Lynn reste silencieuse, regardant le ciel plein d’étoiles, la lune étincelant sur ses lunettes. C’était le jour où tout a changé pour elle. “D’accord. On continue avec Aujourd’hui, alors?” Elle ne sait pas si elle a réussi dans son jugement, mais si elle a échoué, elle veut finir dès que possible. 

“Relaxez, on a du temps.” Il hausse les épaules. “Eh bien, si vous voulez continuer, allez, regardez.” 

Cette fois, quand elle se regarde dans l’eau, elle voit son propre visage, aux yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu’elle devrait voir quelque chose de spécial? Désorienté, elle lève la tête. “Je vois moi-même.” 

“Vraiment?” La Sentinelle a l’air étonné. Il regarde dans l’eau, ses cheveux drapant sur son épaule et planant sur sa clavicule. “Ah, mais c’est vrai. D’habitude, vous verriez...quelque image. Cela change radicalement entre personnes, il faut comprendre. Mais si vous ne voyez rien…” 

A travers la mare, une personne sort d’un porche cintré. Une vieille femme. Même de si loin, c’est clairement Lily. Elle marche lentement, regardant tout autour d’elle. 

“Ah! Félicitations!” L’homme s’écrie, suivant son regard. “C’est assez rare que quelqu’un est digne. Mais pourquoi est-elle-” il s’arrête, et puis il rit. “Ah, bien sûr. Votre présent, ce n’est rien à voir dans un miroir.” 

Lynn ne comprend pas ce qu’il veut dire. “Lily-” elle commence à hurler. 

“Inutile d’essayer, elle ne peut ni nous entendre ni nous voir. Ah, il y a d’autres! Incroyable, le mérite de vos amis!” 

Julie sort d’une entrée de porte, suivant de près par Boone. Julie regarde presque directement à Lynn, plissant les yeux comme si elle pense la voir. Boone, la garde du corps du roi, cherche la cour pour son supérieur. Arcade, une main sur le mur orange, l’autre bras tenant Dmitri, sort d’un porche cintré. 

“Eh bien, comme on a fait Aujourd’hui, il est temps de voir Demain!” La Sentinelle dit. 

Avant que Lynn peut regarder dans l’eau encore une fois, à l’autre côté de la mare, Veronica et Christine se percutent, s’enlacantes. Et puis elle baisse la tête. C’est l’heure de découvrir si elle est digne d’exister. 

> Un couloir qui pourrait être sur  _ Chanceux _ . Elle, son sabre dans sa main, poignardant une personne. L’homme dont la Sentinelle a pris la forme est à son côté. Après avoir tué son ennemi, Lynn tourne et embrasse Veronica, lui donnant un baiser langoureux.

“Quoi?” Lynn s’exclame, le souffle coupé. Ses yeux lèvent pour regarder Christine et Veronica, qui sont dans un peu près la même position. 

“Le futur, ce qui est le plus précieux,” l’homme songe, ne faisant plus d’attention à Lynn. Il lève la tête au ciel, une de ses mains sur sa hanche. A travers la mare, ses amis se parlent avec l’intensité, sans doute essayant de comprendre leur situation et leurs environs.

Lynn attend en retenant son souffle. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce qu’elle a vu maintenant, elle ne peut qu’attendre son jugement. Et ce jugement vient vite. 

“Eh bien, Lynn, je vous souhaite un excellent Demain.” 

La Sentinelle met une main sur le dos de Lynn, et il la pousse dans l’eau.

* * *

Mais elle n’atterrit pas dans l’eau. Plutôt, elle est debout, et si étonnée qu’elle tombe et s’attrape l’accoudoir du trône. Une cacophonie des voix crie au même temps dans chaque canal de communication sur le vaisseau. 

“Madame Lynn,” la voix de Veronica attire son attention, “je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais je vous jure que Monsieur Fantastique était devant moi, et maintenant il n’y est plus.” 

Les disparitions. Il semble que toute son équipage n’était pas digne. Lynn se lève avec peine. Elle ordonne l’officier des communications d’ouvrir un canal à tout le vaisseau. 

“Attention,” elle déclare, et tout le monde écoute. “On pourrait expliquer ce qui s’est passé plus tard. Pour le moment, donnez-moi une liste de tous qui...ont...disparus…” 

Silence sur le pont quand tout le monde voit que Lynn a vu. Plutôt, ce qu’elle n’a  _ pas  _ vu. 

Le trône est vide. Sauf la couronne sur le coussin rouge. Le roi a disparu. 

Comme si elle rêvait, Lynn se baisse et elle prend la couronne. Et elle la place sur sa tête. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh, c'est un peu Napoléonienne de se couronner, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Le prochain chapitre: les résultats de ce changement.


	10. Chapter 10

Pendant les prochains vingt-quatre heures, Lynn a beaucoup de travail. D’abord, cinq personnes ont disparu: 

Le roi. 

Fantastique. 

Le chef de divertissement, un homme qui s’appelle Ronald Curtis, qui Lynn n’a fait la connaissance que brièvement. 

Deux hommes, Messieurs Dermot et James, deux camarades de chambre. 

Lynn fronce les sourcils à la liste. Elle n’aime pas quand quelque chose de mal arrive à son équipage. Et comment pourrait-elle expliquer leur disparition? Il faut une montagne des papiers pour donner un compte rendu complet de ce qui est passé. Déjà, le poids de la couronne pèse sur elle.

Elle prend une plume. Le plus tôt qu’elle commence, le plus tôt qu’elle finira. 

* * *

“...et je jure de protéger ce vaisseau et de maintenir le bonheur de  _ tous  _ les membres de l’équipage de n’importe quel rang.” 

Arcade fait une pause, attendant jusqu'à ce que le murmure d’étonnement diminue. Il lève les yeux à Lynn, qui lui donne une signe de tête de continuer. Elle lui a demandé d’ajouter cette phrase aux voeux traditionnels de la cérémonie. 

“Dans le nom de l’empire, je jure ma vie.” 

“Levez donc, Monsieur. Selon mon pouvoir comme souveraine de ce vaisseau, je vous confère le titre du Comte de la Nouvelle Navarre. Félicitations.” Lynn tapote sur son épaule droite et puis sur celle du gauche avec son sabre.

A son côté, Julie aide Arcade à se lever, prenant soin de toucher sa main droite pour éviter Dmitri. La plante a sorti beaucoup de fleurs pour l’occasion, les grandes fleurs blanches pour aller ensemble avec les vêtements d’Arcade.

Mais son travail n’est pas fini. Elle tourne vers l’autre personne s’agenouillant devant elle. “Madame Veronica Santangelo.” 

Veronica a l’air nerveux. Elle est habillée aussi en blanc, son peau nettoyé à fond, ses cheveux lisses et brillants. “Je, euh, je promis de servir le vaisseau du mieux que je pourrais, et de, euh, de faire tout que je peux pour chaque membre et dans le nom de l’empire je jure ma vie.” Elle parle précipitamment, et quand elle a fini, l’équipage réuni est silent, étonné encore une fois. 

Dans les faits, il ne faut prononcer que quelques mots, vraiment la dernière phrase. Contrairement à Arcade, Veronica n’a rien mémorisé avant le matin. Comme elle n’avait pas de temps, Lynn a vérifié les règles de la cérémonie. Lynn voulait faire la cérémonie dès que possible pour éviter la possibilité que des remplaçants seraient envoyés par le bureau de l’empire qui réglait les affaires de la noblesse. 

Donc, le matin après leur rencontre fortuite avec les Sentinelles de Demain. 

Lynn sourit. Veronica lève les yeux à Christine, qui est à la gauche de Lynn. Christine lui donne une signe de la tête presque imperceptible, et Veronica sourit lentement avant de baisser les yeux. Un noeud de quelque émotion s'emmêle dans le ventre de Lynn: la jalousie, la confusion, un noyau chaud. Sa sourire tombe. 

“Levez donc, Madame. Selon mon pouvoir comme souveraine de ce vaisseau, je vous confère le titre de Vicomtesse de la nébuleuse Arlaud. Félicitations.” 

Christine aide Veronica à lever, sa main dans le creux de son bras. Maintenant que Veronica a un titre, la relation entre elles n’est pas une scandale, et il ne faut pas la garder comme un secret. Cela rend leur situation beaucoup plus heureuse et sûre. 

Quand même, Lynn trouve le système de la hiérarchie laborieux. Le fait que Veronica est le meilleur ingénieur sur le vaisseau, ou que Arcade est hors pair dans sa connaissance des sciences, ce fait ne compte pour rien. Pour faire une promotion au rang de l’officier, il faut avoir un titre. Et pour Arcade, c’était très facile: il est assez riche, il a servi  _ Lucky  _ pour plus de cinq ans, et il a du soutien parmi quelques scientifiques et médecins sur la Terre. Mais Veronica, c’est une autre histoire: elle est pauvre, elle n’a servi  _ Lucky  _ que pour trois ans, et elle est presque inconnue. 

Mais c’est fini maintenant. Elle peut cocher une tâche de sa liste. Après avoir congratuler Arcade et Veronica en coup de vent, elle quitte la salle. Elle a beaucoup de travail à faire. 

Des pas derrière Lynn, pressés. 

“Lynn, où vas-tu? Tu ne restes pas-” 

“J’ai beaucoup de travail, Julie. Je n’ai pas besoin de rester.” 

Julie l’attrape son bras. “Vraiment, Lynn. Tu n’a pas l’air en forme-” 

Lynn tourbillonne et saisi Julie autour de sa taille, la tirant vers elle pour l’embrasser, fort. Julie relaxe dans ses bras, enroulant une main dans les cheveux de Lynn, ses doigts effleurant la peau de son cou jusqu'à ce qu’elle relaxe aussi. 

Elles se séparent, haletant. Lynn est soulagée par son amour ardent pour Julie. Malgré le chaos dans son coeur ou le sentiment de culpabilité qui monte dans sa gorge quand elle voit Veronica et Christine, Julie est toujours là. Elle l’aime toujours. 

“Je,” Lynn trace la joue de Julie avec sa pouce. Il faut dire ce qu’elle a besoin de dire, pour se rassurer de sa fidélité. “Je t’aime, Julie.” 

Les yeux de Julie élargissent. “Lynn, je, je ne sais pas quoi dire,” elle balbutie, et Lynn est prise d’une main froide d’angoisse qui serre autour de son coeur. C’était trop vite, elle avait tort de dire cela maintenant, le couloir vide n’est pas l’endroit pour faire cet aveu, Julie ne l’aime pas-

“Non, Lynn, ce n’est pas que je ne t’aime pas,” Julie dit en hâte, comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées, “parce que je t’aime, Lynn, vraiment, c’est que, maintenant, après tout ce qui est arrivé, il me semble si incroyable. Nous nous sommes trouvé l’une l’autre, et nous nous entendons si bien, Lynn, malgré tout, malgré ce changement si brutale.” Elle sourit, ce sourire qui systématiquement fait Lynn sourire aussi. “Je t’aime, Lynn, et c’est un fait qui ne changera jamais.” 

Le couloir est tranquille; maintenant, il n’y a que les deux femmes, ensemble, dans les bras de l’une l’autre. 

“Mon travail…” Lynn commence à protester. Sa couronne pèse lourd sur sa tête et ses pensées. 

“Viens chez moi,” Julie suggère. “On peut avoir du thé, faire notre travail ensemble. Il ne faut pas prendre sur toi toute cette responsabilité lourde, Lynn. Laisse tes amis t’aider.” 

Elle a raison. Une des responsabilités de Julie, maintenant l’adjoint de  _ Chanceux _ , et d’aider Lynn et d'assurer que le stress ne l'accable pas.

“Je pense que c’est une très bonne idée. Venons.”

* * *

Il faut abolir quelques usages et coutumes du vaisseau, Lynn décide. 

D'abord, le dîner des officiers. Il prend trop du temps et trop de ressources de la cuisine. En plus, une telle coutume isole ces membres de l’équipage des autres. 

Le prochain est le niveau de formalité entre les personnes. Lynn veut que tout le monde soit honnête avec elle concernant n’importe quoi, des sujets graves ainsi que des conversations légères. 

Elle sait que ce ne serait pas si facile, mais elle commence par parlant en tête à tête à chaque personne. 

“Alors, Monsieur Ignacio Rivieras,” elle dit, regardant l’homme assis en face. Veronica l’a nommé comme son adjoint technique, et Lynn veut connaître l'homme avant qu’elle approuve. Donc, elle a commencé ses entrevues avec lui. “Veronica t’a mentionné. Elle dit que tu t’en charge de la distribution de l'électricité, n’est-ce pas?” 

“Oui, Madame.” Il attend pour elle de continuer, ses yeux foncés curieux, comme il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle voulait parler à lui. Et elle peut comprendre sa confusion; d’habitude, le chef d’un vaisseau prend beaucoup de soin pour s’éloigner des personnes du rang inférieur. 

“Et...des problèmes? Des ennuis? Dis-moi un peu plus sur ton travail, s’il te plaît.” Elle ne sait pas comment soulager son inquiétude. 

Il hésite. “Pour être franche, Madame, mon travail sera plus facile maintenant que Madame Veronica s’en charge officiellement de l’équipage. Mais, quand même…” Il s’interrompt. 

Lynn soupire intérieurement. Une pause comme cela ne peut signifier qu’un problème. “Oui, continue. Quel est le problème?” Quand Ignacio est réticent de lui dire, elle soupire pour de vrai. “Écoute: Le plus tôt que tu me dire, le plus facile ton travail sera. Vraiment. Je ne veux que le mieux pour ce vaisseau et cet équipage, mais pour cela, il faut être honnête avec moi.” 

“D’accord, je suppose. Actuellement, on a assez d'énergie, mais à peine.” Il montre à Lynn un schéma d’usage de l’électricité. “Il n’est pas trop mal, mais si quelque chose arrive…”

Lynn fredonne pensivement, examinant le schéma. Des niveaux d’usage des cuisines, des serres, des quartiers, et en général. “Pourquoi l’usage des quartiers est si haut?” Elle demande. L’usage des cuisines est aussi haut, mais elle sait que cela sera réduit quand les chefs arrêtent de préparer un repas séparé pour les officiers, et Ignacio le confirme. 

“Pour être franche, Madame, c’est vos quartiers. Parce qu’ils sont plus grandes, il faut plus de chauffage. En plus, les bains chauds prennent beaucoup d’énergie.” 

Elle grimace. “Donc j’en fait moins. Deux fois par semaine m’a suffi avant, mais je pourrais faire une par semaine aussi si nécessaire. Mais le chauffage, c’est vraiment un problème, peut-être on pourrait le baisser quand je dors, ou je pourrais rester la plupart de temps libre dans un salon ou quelque part...” 

“Juste comme ça?” Ignacio dit, étonné. 

“Quoi? Comment ça?”

“C’est que, c’est que vous avez décidé de faire n’importe quoi pour m’aider,” il claque des doigts, “juste comme ça.” 

“Oui? Pourquoi pas?” Quand Ignacio ne semble pas pouvoir formuler une réponse, Lynn sort sa tablette, griffonnant une note et la signant. “Ici, je t’envoie mon authorization officiel de faire ce qu’il faut faire pour régler la situation. Préviens-moi de tes changements s’ils me touchent, bien sûr, mais il ne faut pas demander mon authorization encore.” Elle sourit de façon encourageante. “D’autres problèmes?” 

“Non, non, pas pour le moment,” il dit en hâte, levant de la table, faisant une révérence. “Merci beaucoup, Madame. Cela m’aide beaucoup.” 

Elle a terminé une entrevue, il ne reste que le reste du vaisseau. Mais elle ne regrette rien. Faisant la connaissance de l’équipage est une tâche importante. Et déjà, elle a résolu un problème qui pourrait devenir grave. Et cela mérite le temps et l’effort. 

* * *

“Est-ce qu’on aura du temps pour s'entraîner ensemble cette semaine?” Christine demande pendant le déjeuner. 

Lynn a beaucoup de raisons pour refuser. Mais elle oublie toutes ses raisons dès que Christine lui demande. Son travail, ses sentiments confus envers Christine, chaque prétexte pour la rejeter. 

“Oui, bien sûr, peut-être il faut changer de l’heure, mais je peux trouver du temps.” Lynn est trop consciente de sa voix, qui semble trop en hâte, trop fervent. 

“Je suis content que  _ quelqu’un  _ puisse l’arracher du travail,” Julie dit, gloussant. Elle penche sur l’épaule de Lynn. “Même si c’est l'entraînement, c’est l’exercice et un divertissement.” 

Veronica les rejoint. “Les divertissements? Est-ce qu’on parle de ton salon littéraire, Julie? Est-ce que ce sera cette semaine?” 

“Oui, je pense que jeudi marchera. Tu viens aussi, Lynn?” 

Elle faillit dire “non”, mais elle sourit et dit “oui.” Elle ne peut pas éviter Veronica et Christine pour longtemps. Et il faut faire face à ses émotions, pas se voiler la face. Elle se redresse, donnant Veronica une sourire. “Ce sera mon plaisir.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh désolé de ne pas avoir vous donné un nouveau chapitre depuis deux semaines! Mais j'avais un peu de la panne d'inspiration récemment (et avec tout mon travail de l'université...), mais je vais essayer de beaucoup écrire ce week-end!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un avertissement pour le sang et la mort (témporaire).

“Une retransmission, Madame.” Le Lieutenant Williams, un officier blond avec des yeux perçants, fronce les sourcils. “C’est vraiment étrange. Il y a des coordonnées, et puis votre prénom. Signé avec le nom Ulysses. C’est tout, Madame.” 

“Ulysses…” Lynn ne connaît pas ce nom. “Où indique les coordonnées?” 

“Une station spatiale abandonné, désigné Station Missouri avant la construction des structures plus loins. Maintenant, il est connu par un autre nom: la Ligne de Partage.” 

“Hm.” Elle pense. “Appelez-moi les officiers, s’il vous plaît.” 

* * *

“Je n’aime pas que vous alliez toute seule,” Boone se plaint. “Le danger-”

“Est minimal,” Lynn réplique. “La station est vide depuis des années. Et je ne vais pas toute seule.”

Christine adresse Boone. “Si quelque chose arrive à Madame ou au reste de l’équipe, je prendrai la responsabilité. Et la Madame est adroitement capable de se protéger. Je vous assure, Monsieur, rien arrivera à elle.” Elle vérifie qu’elle a son sabre. “Veronica, Julie, vous êtes prêtes?” 

“Oui.” Veronica est habillé comme un homme aujourd’hui, avec un ensemble vert olive. C’est un couleur qui accentue ses yeux bruns foncés. “J’ai tout l’équipement qu’on aura besoin pour franchir les défenses, et de rétablir les systèmes.” Elle fixe Lynn avec un regard curieux. “Pourquoi est-ce qu’on fait cette mission, Madame, si je ne suis pas trop osée en demandant? Une retransmission étrange ne nécessite pas ce niveau de préparation ou de personnel.” 

“Franchement,” Lynn avoue, “je ne sais pas. Mais quelque chose me dit qu’il y a quelque chose ici. Cette personne, cet Ulysses, me connaît. Je veux avoir des réponses.” 

Julie met une main sur son bras. “Alors, on y va? Arcade peut diriger le vaisseau dans notre absence, et je veux aussi des renseignements.” 

Avec une sourire réconfortante vers Boone, Lynn donne le signal pour leur départ. 

* * *

La station était magnifique. Elle avait servi comme un arrêt important dans le voyage à l’espace lointain, avant la construction des autres stations plus grands et des vaisseaux plus vites. Donc, le nom courant: La Ligne de Partage. 

Mais maintenant, avec la poussière couvrant tout et une puanteur rance, la station semble comme le cadre d’une histoire d’horreur. Lynn essaye oublier cette pensée troublante. 

“L’émission venait du pont,” elle dit. “On y trouvera des réponses. Venez, par ici.” 

Veronica la suit, et puis Julie, avec Christine la dernière. Les corridors sont confinés, les lumières sont baissées. Le pont, selon le schéma de la station, est au sommet de la structure. 

“Lynn, regarde ça,” Christine dit quand elles passent par une porte, indiquant un panneau avec un petit écran. “C’est ton nom.” 

“Vraiment?” Lynn se retire à l'arrière du groupe, laissant Veronica et Julie à l’autre côté de la porte. “Ah, c’est vrai. Un peu étrange-”

La porte claque avec un bruit sourd.

“Veronica?” Christine crie. Elle essaye d’ouvrir la porte, mais ses efforts sont inutiles. Quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, a fermé et a verrouillé la porte. L’écran est éteint. 

A l’autre côté de la porte fermé, la voix de Veronica est faible, mais assez fort pour être entendu. “Ça va! On vous rejoindra au pont!” 

“Compris!” Lynn hurle. “Soyez prudents!” 

* * *

“Ne t'inquiètes pas,” Christine dit dans la silence du corridor. “Veronica peut se défendre, et elle ne laissera rien arriver à Julie.” 

“Merci.” Les mots de Christine ne servent pas à la réconforter beaucoup, mais c’est mieux que la silence. “Il est difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter.” Particulièrement avec son béguin pour Veronica. Une simple toquade, persistante mais pas sérieuse, elle en est certain. 

Le corridor tourne et devient plus grand. Le chemin au pont est long et sinueux, avec des blocs du station réservé pour les résidences et les loisirs. Mais il est impossible de devenir perdu, comme à chaque intersection, il y a toujours qu’un chemin éclairé. Derrière elles, les lumières s’éteignent. 

Lynn arrête. “Bonjour?” Elle dit au couloir vide.  _ Quelqu’un  _ les regarde. Et puis, plus hésitante, “Ulysses?” 

Personne répond. Au bout du corridor, une porte s’ouvre. Les actions de la station sont trop complexes pour être les résultats d’une intelligence artificielle. En plus, Lynn  _ sentit  _ que quelqu’un la regarde. 

“J'essayerai les communications encore une fois,” Christine dit, visiblement nerveuse. “Christine à Julie ou Veronica. Répondez, s’il vous plaît.” Aucune réponse. “Chevalier Christine au vaisseau  _ Chanceux. Chanceux,  _ répondez s’il vous plaît.” Comme ses autres tentatives, il n’y a aucune réponse. Il y a quinze minutes, l’équipe a perdu leur connexion au vaisseau. 

“Arcade a ses ordres,” Lynn dit avec plus de confiance qu’elle ressentit. “On a un peu près deux heures avant qu’il commencera à s'inquiéter et qu’il envoie des équipes pour nous trouver. Maintenant, il faut atteindre le pont et trouver Veronica et Julie. Peut-être on pourrait résoudre cette situation avant qu’on a besoin d’aide.” 

“D’accord.” Christine hoche la tête. “On y va.” 

Il prend trente minutes pour arriver aux portes du pont. Derrière elles, la station est sombre, mais les ombres semblent bouger, et Lynn a pensé d’avoir senti quelqu’un les suivant depuis quelques minutes.

Le silence est brisé. Dans la pièce éclairée, quelqu’un pleure. 

“Julie?” Lynn crie, dégainant son sabre. “Veronica?” 

“Ici,” Julie crie, l’écho d’un sanglot dans sa voix. “Je - je ne pouvais pas - Lynn-”

“Oh,” Christine soupire. Son sabre tombe au sol avec un cliquetis. “Non.  _ Veronica!”  _

Lynn chancelle, une main sur l'encadrement. La robe blanche de Julie est trempée de sang. Dans ses bras, elle tient tendrement le corps mou de Veronica.  Sa poitrine qui sagne ne bouge pas. 

“Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?” Elle demande, agenouillant de façon hébétée au côté de Veronica. Elle touche sa joue froide. Elle ne peux pas croire que - que Veronica - 

“Je ne sais pas,” Julie répond, “d’un coup, elle est morte, et il n’y avait  _ rien  _ que je pouvais faire, rien!” Elle essaye de essuyer les larmes de sa joue avec sa main, mais elle ne fait que étaler le sang sur sa peau d’ivoire. “Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Lynn, je suis si désolée-”

“Ce n’était pas ta faute.” Lynn prend une inspiration difficile. “Il faut sortir d’ici, le plus tôt possible. C’est notre priorité.” Elle soulève le corps de Veronica, ne faisant pas attention au sang qui enduit ses vêtements. “On s’en fout de la retransmission.”

Christine est bouleversé. Elle hoche la tête, ses yeux écarquillés débordés des larmes. Julie, son visage dans un mouchoir, prend le bras de Christine. 

Mais quand elles tournent vers la porte, elles recevront une surprise brusque. Un homme est là. Il rentre dans la lumière. C’est l’homme dont la Sentinelle a pris la forme.  _ Quelqu’un d’important pour vous,  _ la Sentinelle a dit.  _ Quelqu’un de votre futur.  _

“Qui êtes-vous?” Lynn demande, soudainement furieuse. “Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait?” 

Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans les yeux de cet homme, une colère réprimé qui ne s’accord pas avec ses paroles calmes. “Le nom de cet homme est Ulysses, mais l’homme à qui vous parlez actuellement, moi, je m’appelle Elijah.” Son moyen de parler manque de naturel. Lynn se rend compte qu’il a un appareil dans son oreille gauche, visible sous les boucles des cheveux épais. Il ne fait que répéter ce que cet “Elijah” dit. 

Lynn donne un regard à Christine et à Julie. “D’accord, Elijah. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici? Pourquoi utiliser Ulysses pour nous parler?”

“Je ne pouvais pas prendre la risque. La présence d’Ulysses ici était une coïncidence que j’ai utilisé. Il voulait tendre un piège à vous, mais il a négligé de remarquer mon propre piège. Et je fais un tas de choses ici, Madame Lynn, qui sont mieux gardés secrets.” 

“Pourquoi tuer Veronica?” Christine demande. 

Dans la pause qui suit, Ulysses fait un mouvement interrompu à quelque chose autour de son cou, une sorte de collier. Et puis, il parle. “Croyez-moi, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, ma chère Veronica. Mais elle a bloqué l’autre femme. Je peux restaurer sa vie. Pour un prix.” 

“Quel prix?” 

“Lynn, attends un moment,” Julie chuchote, “s’il nous trompe-”

“Quel prix?” Elle demande encore, incapable de cacher sa douleur. “S’il vous plaît. Je ferai tout pour l’avoir en vie.” 

Ulysses la regarde avec un grain d’admiration dans ses yeux. “On y va à l’infirmerie.” 

Quand la groupe entre l’infirmerie, les lumières s’allument. 

“Mettez-la là-bas.” Ulysses indique un tube, les mots d’Elijah plats et sans émotion. “Je peux remettre en marche. Et maintenant, on parle du prix. Vous avez dit que vous feriez tout? On mettra ça à l’épreuve. Madame Lynn, asseyez-vous dans cette cabine.” 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est?” Elle demande, un pied dans la cabine petite. Il y a assez d’espace pour elle, et pas plus. La porte ferme derrière elle, et la panique monte dans sa gorge. “Elijah, qu’est-ce que c’est? Qu’est-ce que vous faites à moi?”

“Relaxez,” Ulysses dit, sa voix plus profonde. “Elijah aime blesser, mais il ne vous tuera pas.” Il se raidit. “Vous avez un corps fort, Madame Lynn, mais votre pouvoir est votre intellect. Votre mémoire.” 

“Lynn, non,” Julie met ses mains sur la fenêtre de la cabine. “Il est peut-être quelque chose d’autre qu’on puisse faire, ne faites pas ça-” 

“Quel souvenir?” Lynn demande. Elle supplie Julie avec ses yeux. Elle s’en charge de l’équipe, et c’est  _ elle  _ qui faut réparer la situation, et personne d’autre. Elle s’assoit dans la cabine. Un appareil froid touche son cou, et elle frissonne. Est-ce qu’il pourrait vraiment éliminer des souvenirs? “J’accepte. Quel souvenir?” 

“Je pense que j’en ai trouvé un de vraiment important.”  _ Je suis désolé, _ Ulysses articule silencieusement dans une pause. Quand il parle, ses mots sont comme la mélasse. “Le moment où vous avez tombée amoureuse de Veronica.” 

C’est comme si Elijah avez lui a donné un coup de poing à son coeur. “Quoi?” Elle demande, distante. 

A travers la fenêtre, Julie la regarde avec du choc et de la trahison. Derrière elle, Christine lève sa tête de Veronica, fixant Lynn d’un regard impossible à lire. “Lynn?” Julie demande à voix basse et tremblant. “Tu a-aimes Veronica?” 

Lynn ne peut rien faire que hocher la tête. “Je suis désolée. Ce n’est qu’un béguin.” 

“Si vous n’êtes pas d’accord,” Ulysses-Elijah dit, “il y a d’autres souvenirs. Vous aimez beaucoup, Lynn. Il faut que je prenne quelque chose comme prix. Mais c’est un souvenir simple: un duo musical, un moment qui vous touche au coeur. Vous vous rappellerez de la chanson que vous avez joué, mais pas l’importance de cette chanson. Vous garderez vos sentiments, mais pas le premier moment ou vous les avez ressentis.” 

“Je suis d’accord.” Lynn serre les accoudoirs du siège et essaye de réprimer la panique immense qui lui faire tourner la tête. Si il prend trop, si elle oublie Veronica, si elle arrête de l’aimer… “Prenez ça.” 

“Non!” Christine crie, mais c’est trop tard, et ce n’est pas sa décision. 

Lynn cligne les yeux et elle oublie. Sa souffle s'accélère. Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait oublié? Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait fait?

La machine dont Veronica est enfermé commence à vrombir, et les lumières s’allument. La cabine dont Lynn est enfermé s’ouvre. Elle se lève et trébuche. Sa tête fait mal, et elle aurait tombé si Julie ne l’a pas attrapée. 

“Je suis désolée,” Lynn dit, parce que même si elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu’elle a fait, elle sait que tout a changé sans qu’elle voulait le changer. “Julie, je voulais t’en parler quand je comprenais plus, mais j’étais perdue et je t’aime et ça ne changera jamais.” 

Julie l’aide à se stabiliser, mais elle ne la regarde pas. “On peut en parler plus tard,” elle dit, d’une voix fatigué, “il faut que je réfléchisse. Mais maintenant-”

Dans le tube, Veronica prend une inspiration énorme et ses yeux s'ouvrent. Elle est visiblement désorienté. Ulysses, dont la présence Lynn a oublié, presse des boutons, et le tube s’ouvre. 

“Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?” Veronica demande. Christine l’aide à se mettre debout, et Lynn ne veut que la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n’ose pas. “Tu pleures, chérie,” Veronica dit, touchant la joue de Christine. “Lynn, tu pleures aussi. Pourquoi?” 

C’est vrai, et Lynn n’a pas remarqué. “Je t’expliquerai plus tard. Maintenant, il faut partir.” Mais il y a un détail à régler. “Elijah-”

“ _ Finalement  _ parti,” Ulysses ronchonne, arrachant l’appareil de son oreille. Le collier autour de son cou s'enlève avec un clic. “La manipulation et les activités sournois, c’est son spécialité. Cinq mois, c’est la durée que je l’ai traqué, mais plutôt il m’a trouvé.” Il fixe Lynn avec un regard grave. “Pas la seule personne que j’ai cherché depuis longtemps.” 

“Vous  _ me  _ cherchez? Pourquoi? Je ne vous connais pas.” 

Ulysses glousse. “Non, ce n’est pas exactement vrai. Et relaxez, chasseur de primes ou assassin ou quoi que vous pensez, ce n’est pas moi. Les réponses, c’est mon but.” 

“Eh, bienvenue au club!” Lynn fronce les sourcils. “Qui êtes-vous, et qu’est que vous voulez-”

_ “Chanceux  _ à Madame,” le voix d’Arcade vient de son broche. C’est à la fois le mauvais timing, et un soulagement que les communications fonctionnent de nouveau. 

“Je vous écoute.” 

“On a reçu une communication d’un vaisseau de proximité, une matière d’urgence médicale.” 

Julie se joindre à la conversation. “Arcade, Usanagi peut se charger de tout urgence qui arrive. On reviendra dans une heure, mais elle peut commencer à préparer-”

“Non.” Il y a une trace de la tension dans la voix d’Arcade. “Non, je n’enverra personne, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour obtenir plus de renseignements sans que créer un problème diplomatique. Lynn, c’est la Légion.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh quatre mois, c'est un bon intervalle pour un nouveau chapitre, n'est-ce pas? mmmmmm désolé...

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue natale, donc dites-moi s'il y a des grosses erreurs! Merci! 
> 
> En raison du temps qu'il prend pour écrire en français pour moi, cette histoire n'aura pas de nouvelles constantes, mais je ferai mon mieux! 
> 
> Trouvez-moi sur [Tumblr](https://owlaholic68.tumblr.com/) si vous voulez parler de cet AU!


End file.
